A Place For Us
by Kimihearts
Summary: Yukimura didn't survive his surgery, and the team is breaking up without their captain, especially Sanada. What happens when Sanada wakes up one morning to find himself suddenly thrown back into the past, with Yukimura alive and well? Alpha Pair.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis. **

**Warnings: Time-travel, slight OOC, slight AU, un-betaed.  
><strong>

**Pairings: Alpha Pair.**

**A/N: This is my first PoT fic, so please go easy on me. It took me a lot of time to type out this chapter. Hope you enjoy it! =)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: My Immortal<strong>

'_There is no way I am losing. If I lost, Yukimura will….'_ Brimming with determination, Sanada fiercely attempts to return another Cyclone Smash by Echizen. Flashes of his captain's face appeared in his memory as he once again hits the ball back with his Invisible Swing.

As the chair umpire shouted out match point against him, he was stunned. The scoreboard was suddenly not in his favor in a matter of moments. He roared, hitting his best shot of Fū Rin Ka Zan. However, no matter what shot he hit towards the freshman, it was in vain. The shorty kept returning all of his shots that he is running out of options to somehow recover the match. Soon, the match had gone to Seigaku and so did the championship. Sanada went on his knees as he heard the final score being called out. For the time in 15 years, Rikkai had lost the Kantou Championship.

.

"_Sanada, I am so sorry for shifting the burden to you." Yukimura said softly as he sat on a bench on the rooftop of the hospital. Sanada was standing next to the blue-haired captain and they were both looking out into the sunset. The stoic vice-captain tugged his cap lower. "Don't be. It's fine. Just focus on recovering your body."_

_Yukimura smiled gently. "Thank you, Genichirou"_

_Sanada's eyes widened as he heard Yukimura using his first name. The captain had never called him by his given name before and he felt his heartbeat quicken when he had heard the feminine voice calling him so intimately. _

"_You are welcome…" he mumbled out. Sanada then stare out into the sunset and made a vow that he shall not disappoint Yukimura and that he would lead the team to the top in the Kantou Tournament._

_.  
><em>

But he had lost. He had failed to maintain Rikkai's ongoing winning fame. He had failed the team. Most importantly, he had failed _Yukimura_. He quickly got back onto his feet and with heavy footsteps, walked towards his side of the bench, collecting his towel and water container. Sanada was alone. The team had gone ahead to visit Yukimura before his operation.

'_How am I going to face them? How am I going to face Yukimura?'_ He slumped onto his bench as he waited for the closing ceremony of the Kantou Tournament. As minutes passed, he felt his thumping heartbeat slowly regulating and he took in a few deep breaths. The Rikkai audience was still in shock that the Rikkai Kings would lose.

.

Meanwhile, in a hospital a few miles away…

Jackal turned off the portable radio. Yanagi heard the click of the off button and turned to him. "What's wrong, Jackal?"

The half-Brazilian slumped forward and quietly said "Seigaku… won the championship." The whole team gaped, not being able to stomach it as they stood right in front of the entrance of the surgery room. Finally, Kirihara broke the silence. "Rikkai….lost?" he said, stunned and his eyes widened like saucers.

He palms fisted against the wall and he was holding back his tears of anger and frustration. "No… no!" he cursed in frustration.

Yanagi went towards him and said in a quiet but stern voice. "Stop it, Akaya. Yukimura is still trying hard. The surgery is not over yet." This caused Kirihara to come back to his senses immediately and he calmed down and stood back up.

"Yukimura-buchou, please be safe," he prayed.

.

Sanada humbly accepted the silver medals for his team. He had finally accepted the fact that he had lost completely in the match. After the ceremony, he realised that he didn't give a handshake to Echizen. Deciding to maintain his sportsmanship, he walked towards the Seigaku team and saw that they were packing up to leave. He walked forward and whole team turn their gazes to his direction. Sanada then put his hand forward and congratulated the temporary captain, Oishi on their magnificent win. He then couldn't help but add, "However, it won't go this way at the Nationals. We'll have Yukimura then." He said in a stoic voice. Oishi smiled and nodded "And we'll have Tezuka."

Then, the Emperor went to the first year and offered a handshake and Echizen blinked, obviously not expecting it. Echizen then returned the handshake and said with a curve up his lips, "Is it okay you are not going?"

Sanada blinked back and was momentarily dazed, "Hmm?"

"Isn't your captain in surgery now?" the Prince then clarified.

'_Oh… Yukimura and the team are waiting. I guess I better make a move.'_ The Emperor of Rikkai inwardly sighed. He wasn't ready to face his team yet. He looked back straight into the golden eyes, "Echizen Ryoma, we'll meet in the Nationals." He then jogged back to take his jersey and tennis bag.

As he was on the train waiting for his stop, he fisted his tennis bag strap even tighter. _'Yukimura… please be safe.'_

.

Sanada ran as fast as he could when the train door slide open. He was the first one to get out and he dashed towards the hospital. He ignored a passing nurse when she yelled out "No running in the hospital!" He just ran to the lift and pressed the up button. He looked at the top of the lift and saw that the lift was stuck on the 8th floor. Sanada gritted his teeth and growled softly. _'I have no time for this tarundoru!'_ He then ran to the emergency staircase next to the lifts and climbed up five floors to where the surgery room was.

Reaching the 5th floor, he took another deep breath before opening the door to exit the staircase. Walking towards the surgery room, he saw his six other teammates loitering around the entrance of the surgery room. Yanagi was the first to notice the vice captain and he nodded at him. "Genichirou…"

The other five teammates turn their gazes towards their vice captain and there was an awkward silence. Sanada then removed his cap and bow down. "Everyone, I'm sorry…" he said in a guilty tone. Yanagi came towards him and patted his shoulder. "Don't blame yourself Genichirou." The data master said with an equally guilty voice, "I'm equally to be blamed as well. But, we did our best so it's no point crying over spilt milk. We just have to train harder for the Nationals."

'_No Renji… I am to be blamed. Yukimura had trusted me to take care of the team and I fail to keep my promise.' _Sanada placed his cap back onto his head and he stood next to Yanagi. "How long has it been since the surgery started?" Sanada inquired.

"Hmm….about an hour or so." Yanagi replied. Sanada just nodded and he folded his arms and leaned against the wall, waiting for the surgery to end.

Sanada was not sure how much time had passed until the red light on top of the surgery room went off. He didn't even realise that Yukimura's family had arrived since he was still in a trance. All he knew was that when the light went off, the head surgeon came out and the family crowded around him.

"How is he?" Yukimura's mother asked. The head surgeon shook his head and explained. "There were complications ma'am. His body was not responding about midway of the surgery and before we knew it his heartbeat had dropped significantly. We tried everything we could to save him but I'm afraid…"

No one heard what the surgeon said after that. Sanada felt his insides turn stone cold. _'No….Yukimura is….?'_ Before he knew it, he had stepped forward on impulse and he yanked the surgeon's shirt and tugged him forward with excessive strength. "What do you mean by that? Yukimura can't be gone! You are lying to us!" he practically shouted into his face. He felt two pairs of arms tugging him backwards, forcing him to let go of his grip. He turned his head across his shoulders and saw that it was Jackal and Yanagi. "Renji, Jackal! let go of me!" he shouted at them and he tried to free himself from their clutches but their grips just tightened around him. "Calm down, Genichirou!" Yanagi said desperately to his close friend.

"Calm down? Renji, you of all people should know that this is untrue! Yukimura can't be…" Sanada felt himself go limp as he nearly said the 'dead' word. He slumped against his teammates and both of them dragged him to sit down on a nearby couch. Sanada covered his face with his palms and he felt Yanagi sitting next to him, patting his back soothingly to calm him down. It seemed unreal that the Child of God/Demigod is no longer here._ 'Yukimura… I'm so sorry I couldn't' keep my promise.' _Sanada then heard sobs coming from Yukimura's mother and sister and he felt even worse. He felt a hand on his shoulder. "Genichirou… we should go now. We are imposing on his family." Sanada held back unshed tears and he straightened himself and stood up, Yanagi right next to him. He looked at his other teammates and saw that all of them were equally speechless at the loss of their captain. He signaled to them to take their leave. As they picked up their tennis bags, Sanada then went towards Yukimura's family and gave a bow. "We shall take our leave now. We are so sorry for your loss."

The father was the only one who seemed to have heard him. He didn't shed any tears but his face was pale. Yukimura's mother and sister were still sobbing in each other's arms. Yukimura's father turned towards him and gave a slight bow as well. "Sanada-kun. Thank you for everything you have done for my son. You have been so kind to him and he was genuinely happy with you by his side. Thank you."

Sanada couldn't bear to stay there any longer and he just nodded and took his leave. His teammates were waiting for him and soon, they were walking like zombies towards the lift. He looked at his teammates in front of him._ 'What is going to happen now? Without Yukimura, I just…'_

His thoughts were interrupted when he felt a tap on his back. He turned and saw a nurse in her thirties with a thick folder in her arms. "Sanada-kun?" she asked. Sanada vaguely remembered her. She was the nurse who had been taking care of Yukimura until the day of the surgery. He nodded. "Is there anything?" he asked, wondering what business she would want from him. She extracted an envelope from her folder and handed it to him. Sanada took it and wondered what it was. He saw the words 'To Genichirou' and his eyes widened in shock as he recognized the slightly small cursive handwriting. _Yukimura's handwriting._ His heart thumped wildly against his chest as he held the envelope tightly, causing crinkles to appear.

"Yukimura-kun had asked me to pass this to you if he didn't make it."

"Y-Yukimura did…?"

The nurse gently smiled. "Yeah… he did. He asked me to make sure it goes to you."

Sanada just nodded thanks and he stuffed the envelope into his jersey pocket. He then caught up with the team as they made their way into the lift.

.

Sanada felt his whole body go limp as he slid the door shut. His family was out and his grandfather was probably locking himself away in his room. Sanada went upstairs to his bedroom and dropped his tennis bag. He sat on his study desk and took out the envelope with trembling fingers. He stared at it for a few moments, not daring to open it.

A few minutes later, he was still staring at the envelope and finally he heaved a sigh. _'Tarundoru! Just read it and be done with it!'_ Sanada tore the envelope open and a piece of paper and a green headband fell out. He gently closed his hand around the soft material of the headband. _'Yukimura… why?'_ He inhaled and read the letter.

_Genichirou, _

_If you are reading this, then it means that I didn't make it out of the surgery. For that, I would really like to apologize, although… no amount of apology could make up for everything that you have done for me. I shall be leaving the team in your care and I hope that for the Rikkai tennis club's sake, that you would take up my position to be Captain for the rest of the year. As for your Vice-Captain, I'll leave the decision to you._

_Sanada, DO NOT mourn for me or I'll swear I'll come back and haunt you! Pass this message to the team as well, alright? I want you guys to keep moving on with your lives and live to enjoy every moment of it. I wish that I could continue to be a part of this amazing journey with the team to the Nationals but unfortunately, fate is not on my side. Whatever the score was today in the Kantou Championships, continue to move forward. That's my last advice that I can give as your Captain._

_Tennis aside, I also want to thank you Genichirou, for always being there for me. We have known each other for such a long time and I realized, as I write this, that I've never really thanked you for your companionship. I guess I had always taken you for granted. You were always there for me, even more so ever since I was diagnosed with this illness last winter. _

_I guess what I am trying to say is that I fell in love with you, Genichirou. I wanted to actually confess to you after the Kantou Tournament, as I didn't want to interrupt the team's training. I'm sorry that I had to express my feelings in words and not face-to-face, but I really wanted you to know my feelings after all. Don't ask me why. In case you are wondering, I finally realized my feelings for you when we were on the hospital rooftop during the sunset that day. Of course, I expect you to move on with your love life. All I want is for your happiness, Genichirou, always remember that. _

_Have faith in your skills and all the best for Nationals! Although I may no longer be here, know that I shall always be watching over you. I love you._

_With all my love,_

_Yukimura._

_.  
><em>

Confusion and surprise overtook Sanada's mind as he finished reading the letter. _'Yukimura… are you serious?'_ he re-read the letter and saw that it was indeed Yukimura's unique curvy handwriting. He traced the delicate handwriting and saw that the letter was slightly stained with tears. Yukimura must have been crying when he wrote this. _'Why… why didn't you tell me about your feelings earlier?'_ Sanada felt his throat constrict and the unshed tears finally fell to his cheeks. He put the letter aside and he covered his face with his hands, unable to stop the tears that are freely flowing down. _'Yukimura…'_

Never will he be able to see that gentle smile or hear the soft-spoken voice again. Never will he be able to run his hand through that soft blue hair. Never will he be able to stand next to the Child of God. Yukimura was gone. This was the harsh reality.

.

The funeral for Yukimura took place a few days after his passing. Many tennis players from other nearby rival schools such as Seigaku, Hyotei and Fuudomine also came to pay their respects. Sanada stood with the whole of Rikkai tennis club. He could no longer cry as he had finished shedding his tears from when he had read Yukimura's letter. He had cried that day until he can no longer cry. However, the emptiness in heart that was once filled by the gentle captain still remained there.

Everyone was decked out in black. Sanada himself was donning a full black suit with a black tie. He was not wearing his usual cap. As he was standing with his hands in his trouser pockets, he looked around and saw his other teammates sobbing quietly; Kirihara was one of them. Yanagi patted the second year's back soothingly and he sensed a gaze and turn to Sanada. Sanada nodded back and he continued to look around. Jackal and Yagyuu were calm and steady; Marui and Niou were also having tears in their eyes, though not sobbing like Kirihara.

As the funeral draw to an end, many of the visitors had left by then. Only Sanada and the tennis club regulars remained in front of the gravestone. On it was carved _Yukimura Seiichi, beloved son, brother and friend. March 5, 1994 – July 25, 2008. 'It's unfair that his life had to end like this, it's just unfair…'_ Sanada thought. Yukimura was a great tennis player with such a promising future. His life had only started out and it had suddenly been taken away from him.

Yanagi came forward and said in a quiet voice, "Genichirou, we should head back soon, it's getting dark." Sanada was still staring at the words carved on the gravestone. "You guys go ahead first, I'll stay here for another few minutes." Yanagi just nodded and he with the rest of team took their leave. As they were walking a few paces, the stoic vice-captain said a few words that made them stop their footsteps. "Don't be late for practice tomorrow."

.

As the team had left, Sanada knelt down on one knee and traced Yukimura's name on the gravestone. "Yukimura…" he began. "I am still finding it surreal that you are no longer here. However, I know that you will probably haunt me if I start breaking down now so I shall take on your final advice and just move forward," he said solemnly. Sanada took out the green headband left by Yukimura from his pocket and hold it close to his heart. "I am still not confident that I can be as great a captain as you are but I'll do my absolute best. This I promise you. I will always remember you and think about you, _Seiichi_."

Sanada scoffed at his own remark. _'Tarundoru. I can't believe I am talking like a softie. I guess... maybe somewhere deep in my heart that I do love him as well.'_ Images of Yukimura appeared in his vision and he felt more tears threatening to fall from his eyelids. _'Oh god, Yukimura. Why? Why must you leave me?' _he said in between tears and he clenched onto the green headband tightly. Suddenly, he felt a gentle yet soothing breeze embrace him, almost as if it was Yukimura hugging him closely. Sanada wiped off his tears with the back of his sleeve and stood back upright. "I'll take my leave now, Yukimura. I'll see you sometime soon."

.

Days turned into weeks and soon, it had been around two months since the funeral. Sanada often visited Yukimura, updating him about the team. One day after practice, Sanada made his usual visit to Yukimura's gravestone after he had showered at home. He passed by a flower shop and saw that they sold potted plants as well. He went in and before he knew it, he had bought a pot of blue orchids that he fell in love at first sight.

When he reached Yukimura's gravestone, he placed the pot next to it. "Something for you to take care of, Yukimura. Hope that you like it," Sanada softly said. He placed his tennis bag onto the ground and then proceeded to make himself comfortable by sitting cross-legged in front of the gravestone. He looked at the gravestone and said "Practice today was the same as always. Some of the regulars are still not playing their best, tarundoru. Kirihara is still distracted at times and I made him run a hundred laps today; Renji had become even stronger ever since he became my vice-captain. His data is near perfection and his shots are getting more powerful; Marui and Jackal are the same as always; Niou and Yagyuu had improved a lot as a doubles pair. Have I told you that they are together as a couple now?" he said disbelievingly. "Tarundoru. I can't believe they had been dating for months before they announced to us recently. I wanted to stop it at first but seeing that their game has improved, Renji convinced me that this was probably for the best, so I reluctantly gave my blessing to them, tarundoru! If you were here, what would your reaction be I wonder…"

'_No… Yukimura would also probably give his blessing.'_ Sanada thought fondly as he pictured Yukimura smiling and congratulating them.

"Nationals are just around the corner. I'll admit that I am a little nervous since this will be my first Nationals without you. We had been on the team since first years and you were always there by my side. Come to think of it… we were practically inseparable." Sanada smiled at the thought of him always attempting to improve himself to defeat two people in tennis, Tezuka and Yukimura.

"_Sanada. You are really strong!" the 11-year-old Yukimura said as he shook his hand after the Junior Tournament Finals. The 11-year-old Sanada blinked rapidly and growled, thinking that Yukimura was mocking him. "What do you mean by that? I lost to you, tarundoru!" Yukimura gave his cheery smile. "That may be so but your tennis is amazing! I really am truly impressed." Sanada gave a slight pout, still feeling slightly offended by his childhood friend's compliment. _

_After the end of the Junior Tournament closing ceremony, Yukimura came up to Sanada, who was packing his belongings into his tennis bag. "Ne… Sanada." Sanada looked up and saw Yukimura beaming down at him. He 'hmph'ed, crossing his hands across his chest and crossly said, "What now, Yukimura?" Yukimura ignored Sanada's obvious annoyance and calmly said. "Which junior high school are you enrolling into for next year? I am going to enroll in Rikkai."_

_Sanada blinked and replied, "I-I am not sure yet." Yukimura then took his folded hands and held onto it, his eyes were shining brightly. "Come to Rikkai! With you, I am confident that we can win the Nationals!" Yukimura said excitedly. _

And that was why he had decided to enter Rikkai. His mind was even more set on Rikkai when he was totally defeated by Tezuka after the Junior Tournaments. He leaned back and found himself lying down onto the soft grass, his hands behind his head. He looked up into the sky and was slightly surprised that it was already dark. Since when had it turned dark? Sanada looked at his wristwatch and saw that it was already 8.30pm. He had missed dinner with his family. They would probably think that he was with friends since he rarely stayed at home ever since Yukimura's funeral. Sanada had dedicated himself to extend practices since Nationals were approaching. In his free time, he would normally go practice tennis in the street courts or with the tennis machines. He would then spend his remaining free time visiting Yukimura. He still occasionally practices kendo in his house, normally during late nights after he finished his homework or during weekends.

As Sanada stare up into the night sky, he admired the view. It was a clear night and there were many stars seen. Sanada traced his eyes around the stars lazily, forming pictures by connecting the stars. Suddenly, his sharp eyes caught the movement of a shooting star. He gazed at it in wonder and his mind suddenly formed the words _'I want to see Yukimura again. I want to tell him that I love him.' _It was a miracle as when the words had formed in his mind, a meteor shower followed. He felt his eyes widen further in surprise. He had never seen a shooting star before, let alone a meteor shower. "It's a miracle…" Sanada whispered.

.

As he headed back home, he felt the emptiness in his heart slightly decreasing after witnessing such a rare occurrence. As he entered his house, he went up to his room and immediately dropped onto his bed and fell asleep as soon as his head touched the pillow.

* * *

><p><strong>Constructive criticisms are welcomed but I don't appreciate flames. Please review! Thank you.<strong>

**kimihearts.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Never in a million years will I ever own Prince of Tennis.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Heaven Knows<strong>

Sanada shifted his body slightly, his body feeling well rested. He reached out for his alarm clock and saw that it was 7.40am. He gave a loud yell and nearly fell off the bed. A knock was heard and the door slide open and entered a woman in her mid-forties, though she looked ten years younger from her actual age. She had long straight black hair tied up into a low ponytail and she wore an apron as she was cooking. "Genichirou, what's wrong?" his mother came into the room after hearing the yell. She saw her son running to the bathroom and quickly cleaning his teeth.

"Why didn't you wake me up mother? I am going to be late for school!" Sanada muffled out as his mouth was full of toothpaste. Was it his imagination or did his mother look slightly different than usual? The motherly looking woman blinked repeatedly before letting out a giggle. "My dear, it's a Sunday. If I remembered correctly you don't have classes nor tennis practice today right?" she smiled down at her son. Wait, smiled down? Since when did he have to look up at his mother?

Sanada went to the mirror in his bathroom and nearly choked on his toothpaste. The toothbrush fell out of his mouth and into the sink. He couldn't believe it. Staring right back at him was a younger, smaller version of him. "Are you feeling alright, Genichirou? You suddenly look very pale. You are not catching a cold are you?" his mother voiced out her concern. Sanada quickly regained his senses and replied back with a slight daze, "No… I'm fine mother," he mumbled, toothpaste now dripping from his lips.

His mother ruffled his hair gently. "Well, breakfast is served. Come and get it when you are done." With that she exited the room and closed the door silently. Sanada then quickly rinsed his mouth and gaped back into his reflection. He then quickly ran back into his room and stepped right in front of the usual Gregorian calendar that he hung up to cross out each day. He stared right at the date that indicated the current day. _May 28, 2006_.

'_No…no way. Is this some kind of a sick joke? What the hell is going on tarundoru!'_ Sanada felt his legs grew weak and he slumped onto the floor. He looked over at his bookcase and saw all of his first year textbooks sorted out neatly according to subjects. He went back into the bathroom and stare right back at his reflection. He took a deep breath and slapped himself on both cheeks, hard. _'That hurts! Tarundoru!'_ Sanada hissed at the pain and he looked back into the mirror again. There was still no change in his appearance. Looks like this is reality and not a dream.

'_Did I really look like that during my first year?'_ he thought, with a frown marred upon his face. His hair was slightly spiky instead of the usual sleekness and some spikes fell onto his forehead. His face had no wrinkles, unlike when he was in third year when he often frowns and his hands was less calloused.

He took out a change of clothes from his closet and went into the shower area. He needed time to think. The cold water blasted out and Sanada didn't realize that his body was shivering. His heart was still beating wildly against his chest_. 'What in the world is going on? I remembered that I went straight to bed after visiting Yukimura…' _His hands clenched into fists on impulse and his heart beat even more wildly at realization. He bit his lower lip as his teeth was slightly chattering. _'Oh my god. Yukimura… does that mean that Yukimura is…?' _He did not dare believed it. If he really was in the past, then Yukimura must be alive and well. He felt his whole body tremble with mixed emotions. Oh, how he had missed the soft-spoken bluenet.

He quickly turned off the shower and use his hands to swipe his spikes back, and then dry off and changed into a pair of black slacks and a white t-shirt. He glanced around his room. The arrangement of his room was similar to the one from his time, except that the trophy case in this time was more bare from trophies and medals as compared to when he was a third year. His eyes darted to the corner of the room, to where his tennis bag was. With trembling fingers, he unzipped the bag and took out a racquet. It was the same color and same design, except that the grip was slightly thinner due to his smaller palms and the size of the racquet head was slightly smaller. He inwardly scowled. _'Tarundoru! What a small racquet.'_ His thoughts were interrupted however, when he heard his mother calling him down for breakfast.

.

Sanada flumped himself into the mattress of his bed. He was exhausted although he had just woken up. His mother coddled him slightly, often putting more food onto his plate while his grandfather and father still looked strict and stern as always. His nephew was noisy as usual but he was used to it. Hell, compared to the future, his nephew was much better behaved now. Sanada noted that he must instill discipline into his nephew to prevent the young boy from turning into his usual mischievous persona.

He got off his bed and went to the bookshelf and retrieved his diary. Sanada flipped to the latest entry and sat back down onto his bed and began reading. He was thankful that he usually wrote in his diary. He looked at the date and noted that his latest entry was in fact yesterday, May 27, 2006.

* * *

><p><em>May 27, 2006.<em>

_Morning practice today was the same as usual. The seniors are still giving us the cold shoulder since we had beaten the whole regular team. Renji predicted that this year, Rikkai would win the Nationals with the three demons on the team. Yukimura agreed with him and we three made a vow that we will be the ones to make history…_

* * *

><p>'<em>Yukimura is really alive!' <em>Sanada breathed in, not daring to believe it. He was nervous yet desperate to see his captain again. '_Wait, come to think of it, I remembered that I made a wish when I saw the meteor that I wanted to see Yukimura again. Could that be the reason why…' _Sanada just shook his head to himself. _'Now is not the time to think about why. Get a hold of yourself Genichirou! Yukimura will be having the surgery around two years time! You have got to do something!'_

Sanada sighed and closed his diary. He will read all the entries later. Right now, he must do something about Yukimura. _'If I remember correctly, Yukimura will be diagnosed in his second year during winter, right after he fainted at the station. Does that mean that he may have the illness now but have not diagnosed it as yet?'_ Sanada stopped breathing. He could do something about it. He could maybe prevent Yukimura's untimely death this time! His thoughts were once again interrupted when he heard his mother calling for him. "Genichirou, Yanagi-kun and Yukimura-kun are here to see you."

Sanada felt a rush of adrenaline in his body as he leapt off the bed. He raced to the door and ran down the staircase. He turned his gaze to the entrance of his wooden house and there were two faces beaming at him. "Genichirou, have you forgotten that we were meeting up for some tennis?" Yanagi waved. He still had his eyes closed but his hair was much longer, nearly reaching his shoulders. Yukimura gave a grin and went up to Sanada and gave him a friendly slap on his arm. "Sanada, what's wrong with you? You look like you have just seen a ghost." Sanada could only stare hungrily at his supposedly dead future captain. Yukimura looked exactly as he remembered. His wavy blue locks framed his face beautifully, enhancing his feminine features. The only difference was that he looked two years younger and he had a more carefree attitude.

"I-I'm fine. Just give me a minute while I go get my bag." Sanada mumbled out, still not daring to face the bluenet. He then walked back slowly into his room and sling the tennis bag around his right shoulder. He said a quick goodbye to his family before heading out with Yukimura and Yanagi by his side.

.

They took a shortcut by crossing the park to some nearby open tennis courts. Luckily, there was a free court available and the three Rikkai demons dropped their bags onto the nearby benches and took out their tennis racquets. Sanada tested the grip on his hand and hit a few test swings. He must get used to his current body or he wouldn't be able to play at his best. He looked over at the other two and saw them waiting for him. "Why don't you guys have a one-set match first? I want to warm-up a little." They both nodded in agreement and went into the court. Sanada took a few tennis balls and stuffed them into his pockets. He walked away from the courts and look for a wall to practice against. He found one near a water fountain and he stood about ten feet away from it. He bounced the ball a few times before serving. As the ball bounced back to his left, he ran to it and found out that his body didn't have the proper reach for it. His racquet tapped the ball gently instead hitting it back onto the wall. _'Damn! I'm not used to this body, Tarundoru!'_ he cursed silently. He was having his 15-year-old mindset but his 13-year-old body.

He took a deep breath and took out another tennis ball from his racquet. He served once again into the wall but this time he managed to adjust his shots based on his body size. He realized that his shots felt very weak in terms of strength as compared to his 15-year-old body. He tried hitting more powerful shots but find that his body lacked the muscle for it. _'Tarundoru!'_

.

In the open courts, Yukimura and Yanagi were playing equally in skill and strength. Yukimura returned Yanagi's ball easily and ran up to the net. "Yanagi. Is it just me or is Sanada acting different from usual?" the Child of God asked as he waited for the ball to cross his side of the court. The data master's smile faltered slightly. "Oh, Seiichi you have noticed it as well?" The reply made Yukimura snorted lightly. "Of course, I've known Sanada for years. I wondered if something happened?" Yukimura accidentally sent a lob and Yanagi won the point with a powerful smash. He landed gracefully on his feet and brushed off the non-existent dirt from his trousers. "Well, we are talking about Genichirou here," he paused before continuing. "If there is indeed something wrong, I doubt he will confide in us. That's just the way he is."

.

Sanada had been hitting against the wall for nearly half an hour. He then proceeded to pick up the tennis balls and stuffed it back into his pockets before heading back to the court. As the court came to sight, he saw that Yanagi and Yukimura were still competing against each other. Yukimura did an unexpected drop shot and won the game. He gave his usual smirk, "Game, set and match. 6-3. It's my win, Yanagi." Yanagi returned a smile, "As expected from you, Seiichi. You didn't even use your Yips."

Out of the corner of his eye, Yanagi saw Sanada standing at the corner of the court. "Genichirou, how was your warm-up?"

Sanada just lightly shrugged. "Same as always."

Yukimura went up to Sanada and gave a light grin. "Want to have a match with me, Sanada?" Sanada raised an eyebrow before shaking his head. "No… maybe some other day. You just had a match with Renji. I'll play with you when you are at your full strength." This earned him a pout from Yukimura. "But I still feel fine," the bluenet whined. Sanada gave a sigh and patted the wavy blue hair. "Some other day alright? I promise…" The reason why he didn't want to have a match was due to a few reasons. One of it was because he was still not used to his body and his two friends might get suspicious. Another was because he noticed that Yukimura was breathing heavily and he didn't want the bluenet to overstrain himself. To change the subject, he suggested that they should have lunch now and that he would treat them. The two of them smiled at him and nodded, definitely not wanting to let go of this generous offer. They packed up their racquets and tennis balls and headed to have sushi for lunch.

.

After lunch, Yanagi walked in the opposite direction to his house while Sanada and Yukimura walked home together as their houses were in the same direction. Sanada felt a little nervous being alone with Yukimura and chose to stay silent, leading to an awkward silence between them. Then again, Sanada had always been the quiet type so Yukimura didn't notice Sanada's nervousness. He did sense that Sanada was not in his usual self though. "Regionals are coming soon. I can't wait. We can finally play against some proper schools. Although, we still do have the Prefecturals." said Yukimura in distaste. Sanada glanced at Yukimura and felt a sudden urge to embrace him in his arms. He really had missed the bluenet and he had just found out two months ago that he had also fallen in love with him. _'But this isn't the same Yukimura that I fell in love with. The Yukimura I fell in love with had gone through many ordeals.' _And yet, why does he find himself desiring this person right next to him?

'_Don't be silly. It's still the same Yukimura! Tarundoru!' _he scolded himself. Yukimura glanced at the Emperor of Rikkai and tilted his head to the side. "Sanada? Are you listening?" Sanada stared at the innocent expression worn by Yukimura and quickly push away his thoughts. "I'm sorry, Yukimura. I was thinking about something. What were you saying just now?" Yukimura wore a slightly hurt expression and gave a pout. "Sanada… what is wrong with you today? You really are acting weird." Sanada felt guilt overtaking him and he glanced away to avoid Yukimura from seeing his expression. "Sorry… I guess I am a little tired," he hoped that this reason would satisfy Yukimura. Yukimura raised a perfect eyebrow before exhaling. "Well, I guess we have been training a lot since we became regulars. And I know that you, of all people would be training the most. Oh well, I'll forgive you this once." Yukimura's smile returned to his face. "I asked earlier whether you are excited to go to the Regionals."

Sanada shrugged before answering. "Well, it is just the Regionals. It's not like it's the Nationals."

Yukimura nodded. "Yeah, I suppose. Going into the Nationals should be a complete shoo-in for Rikkai; it's whether we can win it."

They continued talking until Yukimura's house came to plain sight. The bluenet turned to the raven and beamed. "Well, thank you for walking me home and for lunch today." Sanada hesitated a little before giving his usual nod. He wished that he had his cap with him to hide his face. He felt that Yukimura could easily read his expressions and look into his mind. They were, after all friends since they were four-years-old. Apparently, he just remembered that he only constantly wore a cap during his third year.

Yukimura gave a final wave before heading going through the side gate of his house. "See you in practice tomorrow then." The stoic Sanada gave a slight grunt in reply before Yukimura entered into the house. Once he heard the door click shut, he exhaled deeply and was taking slow steps to his own home._ 'Seeing him alive and well was harder than I thought. I honestly just wanted to cry out for joy and just hold him close. Yukimura is really alive…' _Sanada brought up his hand that patted Yukimura's head and stare at it. He could still feel the soft texture of the hair in his hands. "Tarundoru, I am in trouble," he whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are my motivation. So please review! The more reviews, the faster I type! =P<br>**

**Kimihearts.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: If I owned Prince of Tennis, Yukimura and Sanada would definitely have more appearances in both the manga and anime.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Proof Of Life<strong>

Yukimura entered his home and took off his shoes. He went into the bathroom across his bedroom and took a quick shower. _'Sanada really seemed different today,'_ he thought as the warm spray of water drenched his body. _'Since when has he ever treated us? We normally have to drag him along to eat out. And, since when does he ever show physical contact?'_ Yukimura thought as he remembered Sanada patting his head. He turned off the shower after a few minutes and dried himself. He wrapped the towel around his waist and went into his room. Yukimura took out a change of clothes and paused when he passed by a photo frame on the bookshelf. Inside was a photo of himself, Yanagi and Sanada when they had just became regulars, proudly wearing their Rikkai jerseys. He put on his clothes and before he could do anything else, his cell phone rang.

Yukimura picked up his phone and saw the caller ID flashing 'Yanagi Renji'. He flipped it open and answered it. "Yanagi, we just saw each other not less than an hour ago," said Yukimura, in a slight teasing voice. "What's wrong?"

Yanagi gave a small cough and cleared his throat before answering. "Sorry for that. I just can't help thinking about Genichirou, with his weird behavior today." Yukimura gave a slight frown. "Weird behavior, eh?"

"Yes, weird behavior. Do you remember that yesterday, Genichirou said that he wanted a match with you in today's practice?"

"Yeah… yes I do vaguely remember him asking so," the bluenet replied slowly as he recalled yesterday.

"Indeed. And yet, today he rejected your offer for a match."

"Maybe he chickened out?" Yukimura suggested with a slight grin. Yanagi could practically _hear_ the grin from the other end.

"There is only a 0.5% that he chickened out. You of all people should know that Genichirou is not the kind of person to back out in the last minute."

"Now that you mentioned it, yeah… I do agree with you." Yukimura rubbed his chin. _'Sanada, what in the world has happened to you? It's like you are a different person altogether.'_

.

Practice on Monday was rigorous and torturing. Club members were required to run a total of 100 laps while the regulars have to complete 200 laps before they went home in the evening, moreover with their weights on. During morning practice, the regulars ran 60 laps before having practice matches between them. Sanada actually felt his legs feeling slightly sore by the time he had changed into his school uniform after practice. He went into the lockers and saw Yukimura in front of his locker, looking even more out of breath than him. Well, Sanada had a larger build than him and he had more power and stamina while Yukimura had more skill and ability. Yukimura closed his locker shut and felt Sanada's gaze at him and turned expectantly at him. He smiled sweetly at him, making Sanada feeling butterflies fluttering in his stomach. "Practice today is more challenging than usual, right?" said Yukimura. Sanada nodded back in answer, "by the way, where is Renji?"

"Oh… Yanagi had to meet up with the homeroom teacher so he went on ahead," said Yukimura as he put on his green school blazer. He lifted his bag across his shoulder and gestured to Sanada that he was ready to leave.

Sanada walked next to him, trying to start up a conversation. Finally, he settled on asking, "How are you feeling?" asked Sanada. Yukimura blinked at him before returning to normal. "What do you mean? I feel the same as usual," Yukimura replied in an obvious tone, wondering where was Sanada getting at.

Sanada shook his head lightly. "We still have 140 laps to go between afternoon and evening practices. I'm already feeling sore so I can't imagine how you must be feeling."

Yukimura raised a perfect eyebrow. "Are you saying that I can't handle 200 laps, Sanada Genichirou?" he growled lightly.

"T-That's not what I meant," he replied defensively. "I was just worried about you, that's all. You were breathing heavily just now, Yukimura. Don't even try to hide it from me," the Emperor replied patiently. Seeing the skeptical look on Yukimura's face, he lifted his hand and patted the back of Yukimura's head. "Don't give me that look. I'm not implying that you can't handle the training, I am just checking to make sure you are all right. The last thing I want is for something to happen to you." he whispered the last sentence out.

.

Afternoon practice came and Sanada managed to do another grueling 100 laps before having his meal. He would still have another 40 laps to complete during evening practice after classes. He sat down on the grass in front of Court A and saw Marui and Jackal having a practice match. They were not regulars yet and thus, have finished running their 100 laps. Sanada felt his legs feeling even sorer as compared to the morning. He could barely stand, let alone walk after the 100 consecutive laps, and was feeling very thankful that his mother had made him lunch instead of him having to walk all the way to the cafeteria. He noted that Marui and Jackal were already better than most of the senior regulars. _'The senior regulars are really no good, tarundoru! We should have intra-ranking school matches like Seigaku to be fair to all members.'_

As he was eating his lunch, his eyes caught the movement of blue hair. He turned to the direction and saw Yukimura still running laps. Sweat was dripping profusely from his face and his cheeks were slightly flushed. Yukimura caught Sanada staring and ran another lap before stopping next to him. The bluenet let his body lie back flat onto the grass, next to Sanada and subsequently tried to even out his breathing. Sanada gave a small smile at the determination of his future captain. The Emperor of Rikkai took a clean spare towel he had with him and dropped it gently on top of Yukimura's face. "You've done well. How many laps was that?" asked Sanada.

Yukimura breathed in and out a few times before taking the towel and removed his signature green headband to wipe the sweat off his face. He got back into a sitting position and draped the towel across his shoulders. "90. Damn, I wanted to do at least a hundred but my legs can barely move now. How about you, Sanada?" asked the Child of God as he continued to wipe the sweat off his face. Sanada gave his friend another pat on the soft hair. "That's good, Yukimura. I did 100 just now." Yukimura removed the towel from his face and stare up at Sanada disbelievingly. "No way. We started at the same time and you finished first. And yet, you have done more laps than me!" Yukimura shook his head, hardly believing it. "You really are a demon, Sanada." Sanada gave a barely-there chuckle before removing his hand from the blue hair. "I'll take that as a compliment, thank you." Sanada couldn't find it in him to be annoyed nor offended by Yukimura's statements. It was a blessing to the raven that Yukimura is alive and he felt contented to just stay by his side. He was treasuring these moments, sometimes questioning whether the life he is living now is just a dream. It seemed so out of the world that Yukimura is so carefree and smiling genuinely.

Yukimura widened his eyes in surprise before narrowing it, as if scrutinizing him. Sanada blinked as he stare into the never ending pools of blue, "What is it?" asked Sanada.

Yukimura stare at him even longer and Sanada felt blood slowly rising to his cheeks. "I don't believe it, Sanada is even capable of smiling. This is first time I've seen you smile," said Yukimura, in an awed manner.

This caused Sanada to blush slightly before clearing his throat. "It must be your imagination, Yukimura." Damn it, he really should wear a cap after all.

Yukimura huffed slightly before turning his gaze from Sanada to the courts. "It doesn't matter. I prefer it if you smile more, Sanada. You used to always frown so much that you look even older than your grandfather," he teased.

"Wh-Wha-What. Tarundoru! Yukimura! That was downright insulting!" said Sanada and he trapped Yukimura in a headlock and gave him a gentle noogie on his head. Yukimura laughed and it sounded like music to Sanada's ears. The bluenet grabbed onto the tanned hands and tried to escape from Sanada. "I was just kidding, Sanada. Haha! You really are fun to tease." Before Sanada knew it, they were entwined in each other's arms. Yukimura's hand that was being held by Sanada was smooth compared to his calloused hands. Sanada felt heat rushing all over his body and he promptly released Yukimura.

"Anyway…" Sanada looked away from Yukimura and scratched the back of his head, feeling slightly embarrassed. "Are you going to have lunch? You have only about 15 minutes before the next bell." Yukimura sighed and willed himself to lie back down onto the soft grass. "I don't feel like walking all the way to the cafeteria. We still have to shower and change. Ah, whatever. I'm not that hungry anyway," he simply said.

Sanada shook his head and pushed a few onigiri in plastic wrap onto Yukimura's lap. "You have to eat something. We still have practice after school and more laps to run. You can also have the rest of my lunch. I am practically done eating."

Yukimura smiled sweetly at him and accepted the food. "How kind of you. Thank you, Sanada." Sanada's heart nearly stopped at Yukimura's breathless smile. _'You really are testing my limits, Yukimura.'_

.

Yukimura was silently grumbling when the last bell rang to indicate that it is time for evening tennis practice. His legs were still so sore and he can't imagine having to run another 50 laps! He cursed at whoever that came up with such a grueling training menu. He would find out whom that person is and he would thoroughly remove all of his senses using his Yips and make him suffer.

Yukimura packed his belongings and was pleasantly surprised to see Sanada standing outside of his classroom. Yukimura momentarily forget the soreness of his legs and beamed as he walked out of his class to him. "Sanada, were you waiting for me?" asked Yukimura. He really liked this _new_ Sanada a lot. Sanada shrugged, "your classroom is on the way to the courts," he mumbled out. Yukimura just smiled understandingly and thanked him before the both of them walk towards the courts.

Sanada heaved a sigh of relief when he finished his laps. He took a breather and drank some water from his bottle. "Good job, Genichirou. You are the first regular to complete the 200 laps. As expected from you," a voice said from his back. Sanada turned and saw the data master smiling at him and they both high fived. "Thanks Renji. You are also doing great." He then looked further out and saw the other regulars still running, Yukimura included. He took another quick sip from his bottle before removing the towel from his shoulder and dropped it on the bench. "I'll accompany Yukimura. See you later, Renji." Sanada then took a slow jog to catch up with the bluenet. He went to his side and Yukimura blinked in surprise when he saw Sanada. "Sanada? I thought you finished your laps." Sanada kept in pace with him and they both managed to overtake the rest of the regulars. They now both took the lead. "I thought you might like some company, that's all," Sanada said nonchalantly. Hearing this, Yukimura felt himself regaining more adrenaline, his heart filled with slight happiness. The usual Sanada would have probably criticized that he was not fit enough and that he needed more training. "By the way, how many more laps do you have remaining?" asked Sanada. Yukimura gave him an apologetic grin and replied that he still has 17 more laps to go.

.

After the last 17 laps, Yukimura and Sanada both went away from the courts and dragged their feet unwillingly to the locker rooms. Yukimura nearly stumbled on the way and Sanada assisted him to the benches in the locker rooms. Yukimura was sweating profusely and Sanada threw a clean towel to his direction. Yukimura caught it on reflex and he removed his headband and buried his face into the towel. His voice muffled out. "I want to really kill whoever that came up with this crazy training menu. Are they trying to kill us?" Yukimura said in between breaths. "Even if it is Rikkai, 200 laps is overdoing it! Honestly…" he complained. Sanada inwardly smile. His captain had always loved to assign the club members laps. This Yukimura was so different from the Yukimura in his time. This Yukimura didn't have the pressure of being defending champions in Nationals nor being the Captain of Japan's best middle school tennis club. Also, this Yukimura didn't have the pressure of facing possible death.

Sanada went to the drink machine outside the locker room and bought two cans of 100 plus. He went back into the locker room and saw that Yukimura had closed his eyes, his breathing still slightly uneven. Sanada pressed the cold can onto Yukimura's cheek and the bluenet flinched in surprise. His eyes sprang open and Sanada dropped the can onto the pale hands. "Drink it," commanded Sanada. "You need to re-hydrate yourself." He then sat down next to the bluenet, opened his own can of 100 plus and he downed it in large gulps. Yukimura stare at his own can for a few seconds before opening it and took a tentative sip. He wasn't a fan of carbonated drinks but he was so thirsty that he finished the whole can in a matter of seconds.

"Where is Yanagi?" asked Yukimura after finishing his drink. Sanada looked around the locker rooms and saw that they were the only people there. He shrugged, indicating that he didn't know the whereabouts of the data master. "Probably in the showers," Sanada replied, as he threw his empty can into the bin on the other end of the room. Yukimura did the same and he turned to face Sanada. "Lets get the hell out from here. I never thought I'll say this but I'm sick of training." Sanada couldn't agree more.

* * *

><p><strong>I uploaded this much earlier than I wanted to cause I was in such a good mood! OMG! Did you guys watch the latest NPoT episode? I nearly died when they showed Yukimura without his headband. He looked so gorgeous! Haha.<strong>** But I feel so bad for Sanada. He looked so upset. =( However, there were more hints of Alpha Pair in this episode so yay! We desperately need more Alpha Pair in the anime!**

**As usual, I thank those who have kindly reviewed! You don't know how much your motivation has kept me going!**

**Please, please, please review!** **=P **

**Kimihearts.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Nope. I can't even draw manga in the first place.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Friends And Family<strong>

Days passed and the Kanagawa Prefectures was just around the corner. Sanada is slowly getting used to his previous lifestyle as a first year. He found it less stressful compared to his third year, as he didn't have a club to lead or a sick Yukimura to take care of. Yukimura, Yanagi and himself often met up together for tennis practices and group studies although they were in different classes. This was how the existence of the three demons of Rikkaidai Fuzouku came into existence. The three demons were always together and they were practically unbeatable in tennis. In school practice, Sanada also made it a point to get closer to his future team i.e. Marui, Jackal and Niou. Yagyuu is still not a member of the tennis club during that time and Kirihara would only be enrolled in the following year. As he was engaging a conversation with Jackal, a pair of navy blue eyes was intensively staring at the scene from across the court.

"Seiichi, want to be my partner for exercise drills?" asked Yanagi. The pair of blue eyes glanced sideways and saw his friend approaching him. Yukimura gave a tiny smile. "Sure, Yanagi," he let his eyes roamed back to Sanada and the Master immediately noticed it. "Genichirou has really changed, hasn't he?" he followed Yukimura's gaze to Sanada.

"Yea… he has, but deep down, he is still the same old Sanada," Yukimura chuckled.

"Ah… I can't disagree with that. I know it is still the same Genichirou, just a friendlier version, I think? But I still have this feeling that he is hiding something," commented Yanagi. Yukimura shook his head and reached for his racquet that was leaning next to him. "Anyway, lets go do those drills Yanagi."

.

Before evening practice broke out, the Rikkai tennis regulars had a brief meeting. The captain then announced the order of the players. Yanagi and Sanada will be in Doubles 2 while Yukimura will be in Singles 3. "That's pretty good isn't it? We definitely get to play in the match," said Yanagi as they were walking home.

"I suppose, but this is just prefectures. I want to play in the nationals!" said Yukimura.

"Oi, Yukimura. At least you get to play singles. I'm stuck in doubles, tarundoru," said Sanada, as he closed his locker shut.

Yanagi elbowed him lightly and raised an eyebrow. "Is there any problems with pairing up with me, Genichirou?" the brunet said in a slightly accusing manner. Sanada rolled his eyes, knowing that Yanagi was just fooling around with him. "No, Renji. It's not about pairing up with you. It's just that I'm not a good doubles player. I'm more of a singles player."

Yanagi facepalmed, _'Not Genichirou as well.'_ "You two are really spoiled. Doubles are just as important as singles. Consider yourselves lucky for even being able to become regulars in our first year," said the Master.

Yukimura snorted. "But it's not luck that brought us here. It's skill. We became regulars because the team totally sucked without us. In the end, the captain had no choice but to let us in."

"Yukimura, language," said Yanagi and Sanada simultaneously, causing Yukimura to widen his eyes in surprise. He then shook his head lightly before complaining that they both sounded like his parents. They then came to a crossroad and Yanagi went to the opposite direction after saying a quick goodbye. Sanada and Yukimura were alone now and spiky haired raven found himself glancing discreetly at the bluenet. Yukimura was unusually quiet and Sanada decided to break the ice this time. "What are you thinking about, Yukimura?"

Yukimura was still staring in the same direction but he had apparently heard Sanada. "Just thinking that when we enter into our third years, we shall turn Rikkai into the strongest team," he simply said.

Sanada inhaled at hearing this. _'Yukimura will be hospitalized in his third year. I have to do something before that to ensure his survival!'_ his thoughts racing furiously. Yukimura continued, not noticing that Sanada had turned a few shades paler. "Of course, we must win the Nationals this year as well, but during our third year, we shall have the best team Rikkai has ever had!" Seeing his captain's happy face, he quickly pushed all the negative thoughts away, not wanting to ruin such a happy moment.

A few minutes later, they reached Yukimura's house. Sanada was about to take his leave until his name was called again by the bluenet. "Sanada, would you like to come in and hang out for a while?"

Sanada nearby backed away in surprise and his heart raced at the thought of visiting Yukimura's home again. He hadn't been inside the house for quite some time and it stirred up some memories of when they used to have sleepovers in their childhood days.

He really wanted to spend more time with Yukimura again so he agreed and was led in by the bluenet. They passed by a beautiful garden before coming up to the front door. The house was empty as Yukimura's parents were working and his sister was probably still at school. Sanada wonder whether Yukimura always went home to an empty house. His parents seem to be always busy at work. _'No wonder he was lonely in the hospital.'_ Sanada remembered that Yukimura didn't have many guests when he was hospitalized and the parents didn't even take the day-off during the day of his surgery. His heart immediately went for Yukimura.

Yukimura ushered the taller teen into his room before heading into the kitchen to find some snacks. Sanada scanned around the room, noticing that it was just the way he had remembered. A king sized bed was in the middle of the room below the bay window, overlooking the back of the house and a closet stood at a corner of the room while a desk and a tall bookshelf stood at the other corner. A few potted plants were on the windowsill.

Sanada placed his bag leaning against the wall next to the door and loosen his tie. The weather was really hot as it was summer. He went to one of the windows and glanced out into the backyard. The backyard also had a lot of flowerpots but nothing compared to the front garden. _'I'll never understand where he gets the patience to take care of so many plants.'_ Sanada thought. A few moments later, he heard approaching footsteps and Yukimura stepped into the room with a tray. On the tray were slices of apple cut into even pieces on a plate and two glasses of fresh orange juice.

Yukimura placed the tray on the desk and took the plate of apple slices and offered to Sanada. Sanada took a slice and popped it into his mouth. The both of them then took out their homework and finished it in silence. Sanada finished first and then helped Yukimura in his chemistry report, as the bluenet seemed to dislike the subject.

After that, they went out in the front to admire the garden. Yukimura weeded the garden while Sanada helped by watering the plants. "I really don't know how you manage such a large number of plants," he commented. Yukimura smiled gently, "It's fun to nurture something till it becomes so beautiful," he said while gently loosening the soil in one of the potted plant. "When the flowers bloom, it makes me feel that all the hard work was worth it."

Sanada just listened attentively to the bluenet in silence and then continued to water the plants. He wasn't sure how much time had passed until the side gate opened and a blue-haired woman stepped in. "Welcome back, mom," he heard Yukimura said. The woman smiled down at her son and was surprised to see Sanada there. "Ah… Sanada-kun? It's been a while. You really have grown since I last saw you." Sanada gave a small bow in return, "Konbanwa, Yukimura-san."

"How was work, mom?" asked her son. She gave a weary smile before answering. "It's the same as usual," she said briefly before walking towards the house. Before she entered, she indicated to her son. "By the way, Seiichi. Your father and I have a dinner appointment with his boss. Can you handle your own dinner? And don't worry about your sister, she is sleeping over with a friend today."

Sanada saw Yukimura's eyes shifted slightly before a forced smile plastered his face. "Of course, mom. I hope the dinner goes well." Sanada could read Yukimura's expressions like an open book. He could tell that Yukimura was probably upset and lonely.

When the door shut close and they were both alone again, Sanada took out his phone from his pocket and dialed home. His mom picked up immediately. "Mother, can Yukimura join us for dinner?" asked the Emperor. Yukimura heard the conversation and his eyes widened in surprise. His mother gave a small squeal and said that she would be delighted to have him over. Sanada sighed as he flipped his phone shut. Women are such complicated beings, he thought. He then turned his head over his shoulder and gave a tiny smile at the bluenet's direction. "You are invited over for dinner." Yukimura's eyes softened and he gave a genuine smile. "Thank you, Sanada," he whispered softly that Sanada had to strain his ears to catch the words.

.

The duo walked towards Sanada's house as dinnertime drew near. Yukimura had showered and changed his clothes while Sanada was still in his uniform. A traditional Japanese house greeted them and this time, Sanada was the one to invite Yukimura in. Sanada's mother greeted the bluenet warmly and gave him a quick hug. "I'm so happy to have you over, Yukimura-kun. Genichirou rarely invites friends over," she beamed happily.

A loud voice filled the hallway. "What? Yukimura-nii-chan is here?" Loud footsteps filled the hallway and a small figure glomped into Yukimura, nearly making the bluenet lose his balance. Sanada twitched in annoyance before yelling out to his nephew. "Tarundoru! Sasuke! Behave and let go of Yukimura!" he thundered. The four-year-old was unaffected by Sanada's shouting and he stuck out his tongue to his young uncle's direction. Sanada fought the urge to slap his annoying nephew while Yukimura chuckled as he patted the small raven who was still hugging him.

Sanada's mom was also giggling and she ushered them all into the house. "Make yourself comfortable Yukimura-kun. Genichirou, go and take a shower. Dinner will be ready soon. Sanada nodded and gave his nephew another glare before heading upstairs. Yukimura smiled at the direction the Emperor had gone. _'Such a lively household,'_ he thought. Nobody would ever imagine that the stoic statue named Sanada Genichirou lived in such a household filled with noise and _more noise_. Yukimura was led to the living room by Sasuke, where he saw Sanada's father and grandfather reading newspaper and watching the television. He gave a proper bow of respect and greeted them, before Sasuke once again dragged the bluenet into the kitchen. Yukimura offered to help in the preparation for dinner, to which Sanada's mother replied, "Oh, but you are our guest, Yukimura-kun. Besides, I'm nearly done so don't worry about it," she reassured. Yukimura was then ushered to sit down at the kitchen island and the woman served green tea to him and gave Sasuke a glass of apple juice. She then turned back to the stove and continued to stir-fry the vegetables and asked, "How is Genichirou doing in tennis? He has been practicing so much these past couple of days."

Yukimura placed the mug down on the counter and smiled. "Sanada is… amazing. He was the first to complete the 200 laps assigned by the club a few days ago. And his play has really improved," Yukimura smiled fondly.

The black haired woman beamed as she scooped the vegetables onto a serving dish. "I'm glad. Genichirou seemed to really enjoy tennis now. I was worried that he might grow up to be all serious and moody like his father, but it looks like I need not worry."

"You know, that's your husband you are talking about," a voice filled the kitchen and Sanada stood at the doorway, his spiky hair still damp from the shower. He walked across to the refrigerator and took out a bottle of cold water.

"Mo, Genichirou. You know what I mean. You used to be so serious about everything and now I'm glad to see you loosening up a little. It's no fun if everyone in the family is as quiet and serious as your father," she said as she playfully gave her son a gentle slap on his arm. Sanada sighed and rubbed the bridge between his nose. "I think hanging around you, aniki and Sasuke made me like this."

"Hey, I resent that!" Sasuke piped in and Sanada rolled his eyes. "Ah, shut up pipsqueak. You are the most annoying one here," said Sanada and this comment earned himself a kick on the shin from his nephew. "Tarundoru! Sasuke. I swear I'm going to slap you!" Sanada roared and Sasuke dashed out of the kitchen before he could face the wrath of Sanada Genichirou. Sanada tsked when his nephew disappeared.

"Honestly, that Sasuke!" grumbled Sanada as he rubbed his shin. "He can really pack a punch. I think this will bruise, tarundoru!"

Yukimura chuckled, amused by the scene displayed. "Well, you shouldn't have called him a pipsqueak. Anybody would get offended by that," said Yukimura, his lips curving upwards playfully. Sanada rolled his eyes once again, "Whose side are you on, Yukimura?" he challenged. Before Yukimura could answer, Sanada's mother interrupted by announcing that dinner was ready. Sanada then took the dishes out onto the dining table, Yukimura doing the same.

.

Dinner was delicious, thought Yukimura as he walked upstairs to Sanada's room. Sanada's mother had made a feast and she pampered Yukimura by putting many dishes onto his plate, commenting that he needed to gain more weight. Sanada just rolled his eyes at his mother's pampering and ate quietly, keeping a wary eye on his mischievous nephew, who was sitting opposite him.

Both of them stepped into Sanada's bedroom after dinner and was finally alone. Sanada exhaled loudly, thankful to finally have some peace and quiet. Yukimura wore a smile on his face, "Your family is great, Sanada," he commented and Sanada raised an eyebrow. "Really? Aniki and Sasuke exist only to torture me," he sighed exasperatedly. Yukimura smile widened, "That's cause you are a fun person to tease, Sanada." Sanada gave him _the look_. "Not you as well, Yukimura," he sighed once again.

Yukimura chuckled and then became silent. "At least your family acts like one. As compared to mine…" he drifted off, causing a thick silence to fill the room. Sanada saw Yukimura's face fell and he realized that Yukimura must have been wishing that his family would spend more time with him. Before Sanada knew what he was doing, he went in front of the bluenet, causing Yukimura to look up with eyes filled with loneliness. Sanada swallowed thickly, and he wrapped his arms around his lithe captain, embracing him in silence.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if the characters seemed OOC, especially Sanada. *shot'd* Anyway I was thinking that in the future I might change the rating to M. Just wanted to let you guys know. Please give me your opinion cause I'm really wondering whether it would be a good idea to put in M rated stuff. Thanks for reading! Please review.<strong>

**Kimihearts.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I apologize for taking so long to update. A lot has happened this past week and I was preoccupied. Nonetheless, here is chapter 5! Enjoy. =)  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Konomi-sensei owns Prince of Tennis.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Kanagawa Prefectures<strong>

Yukimura leaned his head on Sanada's broad shoulders, feeling comfortable in Sanada's warmth. His hands went up and he gripped the back of Sanada's shirt. He inhaled. God, Sanada really smells nice, he thought. The scent of the shampoo that he had used was still lingering and Yukimura unconsciously buried his head further into the side of Sanada's neck. Sanada was really warm, and Yukimura hungered for more of that comforting warmth. He felt a calloused hand sliding upwards from his back to his neck before the long fingers thread into his blue locks. He let out a slight shiver, feeling the warm hands burning into his skin and he nearly felt like bursting into tears. His emotions were going haywire, and he was tempted to just burst out.

.

Sanada felt the smaller body tremble and he tightened his grip around Yukimura protectively. "Yukimura, are you alright?" he muttered uncertainly into Yukimura's ears, causing Yukimura to shiver when he felt the warm air entering into his ears. Sanada then slowly loosened his grip and stepped back to see Yukimura's eyelids closed. Yukimura slowly opened his eyes to see Sanada looking at him intensely.

Sanada saw a tiny and hesitant smile grace upon the pale lips, "I'm alright, Sanada. Just suddenly thought about something trivial. Thanks for your concern," Yukimura gently said. Sanada cleared his throat before placing a hand onto Yukimura's shoulder. "If you need someone to talk to, you know where to find me," said Sanada.

Sasuke then burst into the room, completely ruining the mood. "Yukimura-nii-chan! Lets play!" the hyper toddler gave Yukimura another glomp. Sanada couldn't take his nephew's loud voice anymore and he gave the toddler a smack on the back of his head. "Tarundoru! Stop bothering Yukimura!" said Sanada in an annoyed tone. Sasuke whined and buried himself closer to Yukimura. "Yukimura-nii-chan! Uncle Genichirou is being mean."

Yukimura smiled gently and lifted Sasuke into his arms. "It's okay, Sasuke," Yukimura hushed, like a mother calming down a crying baby. "Yukimura-nii-chan will protect you from your scary uncle," Yukimura cooed. Sasuke gave a wide grin to Yukimura and turned to Sanada's direction and stuck his tongue out. Sanada was cracking his knuckles and thinking _'God, I really want to slap that pipsqueak. Tarundoru!'_

Yukimura gave Sanada a wink before looking Sasuke into Sasuke's eyes. "What game do you want to play, Sasuke?" Sasuke placed a finger on his lips, as though in deep thought before replying, "hide-and-seek!"

Sanada shook his head and gave Yukimura a signal of apology and Yukimura just smiled in return. Sasuke continued, "Uncle Genichirou will count to twenty while Yukimura-nii-chan and I will hide!" he declared. Sanada blinked before firing back, "Tarundoru! I'm not playing with you, Sasuke. Go ask your daddy!"

"But daddy is going out with mommy soon. Please, Uncle Genichirou?" he pouted and gave Sanada his puppy eyed look. Sanada snorted, he was so not falling for that. "No way. Go ask your great-grandpa then."

Sasuke looked at his uncle like he had gone crazy. "Uncle Genichirou, have you played too much tennis until your brain can no longer function? I can't possibly ask great-grandpa Genemon to play hide and seek." Sanada raised an eyebrow before frowning, _'Great, a four-year-old thinks I am insane. Smart kid,'_ he thought. His thoughts were interrupted when Yukimura called out to him. "Sanada, just a little while won't hurt right? Come on, please?" Yukimura said, in a pleading tone. Sanada's face hardened slightly before he exhaled. There is no way he could ever say no to Yukimura, so he begrudgingly agreed, and gave his nephew another glare.

They played hide-and-seek with Sasuke until Sanada's mother interrupted and told the four-year-old that he must go to bed now. Sanada breathed a sigh of relief when his mother carried the sleepy toddler upstairs to the bedrooms. "Thank god it's over, tarundoru!" he mumbled out as he fell back onto the living room couch. He looked at the grandfather clock at the corner and saw that it was nearly 9.00pm. He glanced at his side and saw Yukimura taking a seat next to him, his face filled with a joy. "That was fun," Yukimura voiced out.

Sanada raised an eyebrow at his direction. "Sorry about Sasuke, he is such a hyper kid. I can't keep up with him," he confessed.

"There is nothing to apologize for, Sanada. I really had fun today. This really brings back memories when we were kids."

Sanada leaned his head back onto the couch. "Well, Sasuke obviously likes you more than me, and my mum is always happy to see you so you are welcomed anytime." Yukimura gave a short laugh.

Sanada glanced at the clock again, "You should go back and rest now. We have a match tomorrow morning," said Sanada and he got onto his feet. Yukimura glanced at the clock as well, "Wow, time really does fly," he said and he got up as well.

Sanada's mother came down the staircase and Yukimura gave a short bow, announcing his leave. "Thank you so much for dinner today, Sanada-san." The black haired woman smiled warmly before giving Yukimura an embrace. "You are always welcomed here, Yukimura-kun. We are practically a family after all. You and Genichirou have known each other for so long that I consider you as one of my own sons as well. Do come by again," she said fondly before releasing the bluenet. She then turned to her son and said, "Make sure you walk him home, Genichirou," and Sanada nodded silently.

Yukimura went to the front door and Sanada followed him. "I'll walk you home," said Sanada rigidly that offers no argument. Yukimura just nodded in thanks.

.

Yukimura's home was still empty when they reached there. Before entering, Yukimura turned to Sanada. "Thank you so much for today, Sanada."

"Make sure you get enough rest. I'll see you tomorrow," said Sanada, in his usual serious tone. Yukimura went through the side gate and before closing it, he said a quick good night and closed the gate shut. Sanada stayed there until he saw the lights in the house turned on and he walked back home.

.

Sanada unwillingly got up as the alarm for 6.30am rang. He had a little trouble sleeping yesterday night, remembering himself embracing his captain. His face flushed a little at the thought of it. Yukimura fitted perfectly in his arms and he distinctly remembered every contour of Yukimura's body.

He washed his face and got ready for school. He changed into his yellow Rikkai tennis outfit and he zipped up his jersey. Opening his tennis bag, he checked every single racquet to ensure that it was in perfect condition before zipping up his bag again and slinging it around his shoulder. His mother had breakfast ready for him and Sanada dropped the bag at the entrance of the house before heading into the kitchen. "Good luck today, Genichirou," said his mother as she served him breakfast. Sanada mumbled a word of thanks. He quickly ate breakfast and headed off to school.

.

The bus arrived at 7.30am to take the tennis club to the prefectures location. It was a ten-minute drive. Yukimura was sitting with Yanagi on the left side of the bus and Genichirou was sitting at their right side, on a single seat. As the bus came to a stop, the captain was the first to get off and the older regulars got off before the three demons stood up. Rikkaidai Fuzouku was seeded first and they were up against an unlisted school.

At 8.30am, the match begun and Sanada and Yanagi stepped into court, racquets in hand. Sanada glanced at his team members and saw Yukimura standing there, his jersey draped around his shoulders as usual and giving him a thumbs-up.

Sanada turned his attention to his opponents and the referee shouted out, "One-set match. Rikkaidai's Sanada to serve." Sanada got into position and immediately scored an ace. His opponents had no chance of even reacting, let alone touched the ball. In less than a minute, Sanada threw in another three aces and won the first game. The audience around gaped in astonishment, not believing that Sanada was only a first year.

As they changed sides in the court, Yanagi gave his friend a smirk. "Wow, Genichirou. I think you set a record for winning a game in 38 seconds," said the Master. Sanada waved off the comment lightly, "There is no point dragging the match. I rather have a practice match with you instead," he said casually.

In less than 10 minutes, Sanada and Yanagi pair had won the match with a one-sided 6-0. The Rikkai supporters cheered loudly (Lets go, Lets go Rikkaidai!). Doubles 1 ended up with pretty much the same results, with Rikkai winning 6-0 as well, although the match was around 20 minutes instead. Singles 3 came and Yukimura stepped into court. Murmurs were heard amongst the crowd as the Rikkai tennis club was sending in another first year. Sanada watched as Yukimura got into the court, his jersey still draped across his shoulders.

This is the first time he got to see Yukimura in a match in this time, and he wondered how much the bluenet's play style had changed as compared to when he last saw him. _'It's been such a long time since I last saw him on court, ever since he was hospitalized,' _thought Sanada.

Yukimura served and as expected, scored the first point with an ace as well. Sanada heard Niou let out a whistle when Yukimura won the first game in pretty much the same manner as Sanada did. The crowd was awed to silence. Yukimura looked so majestic and he was in complete control of the match. Sanada felt a sense of admiration as he crossed his arms while staring at the bluenet's match, _'you are still the same as ever, Yukimura.'_

The match also ended in a matter of 10 minutes, with Yukimura winning 6-0 and there was not a single drop of sweat on his body. Rikkai will advance to the finals and the match will take place in a week's time. Yukimura walked out of the court and to where the other two first year demons, giving his teammates a smile. "You played well, Yukimura. As expected from you," said Yanagi. Sanada just gave a rigid nod towards Yukimura's direction. Words were not needed to convey how amazing it was to see the Child of God on court.

.

The finals came in a week's time and Rikkai was up against the second seeded school, Josei Shonan. This time, Sanada was in Singles 3, Yanagi in Singles 2 and Yukimura in Singles 1. Rikkai had won the doubles matches earlier with 6-2 for Doubles 2 and 6-1 for Doubles 1.

Sanada straightened when his turn came. He looked over at his two close friends, nodding before walking towards the court. "I guess we won't be playing today," said Yanagi, before giving his usual smile. Yukimura wished him luck, not that Sanada needed it.

Zipping out of his jersey and taking out his racquet, he stepped onto court. Yukimura find himself unable to look away from the strong set of shoulders and his eyes traced the broad shoulders all the way down to his toned arms. He lightly shivered, remembering how comforting being in those arms were. _'What are you thinking about Seiichi? Sanada was just being a good friend,' _he tried to convince himself. And yet, why can't he stop staring at Sanada?

Yukimura didn't even concentrate on the match. He was just staring at Sanada; from the way his ebony black hair blew against the wind to the way his fingers gripped the racket. After what seemed like only a few seconds later, Yukimura came out from his trance when the referee shouted out match point. The bluenet watched Sanada ran to the ball and hit a return ace easily to the right corner, winning the match at 6-0. Rikkai was officially the winners and they advanced as first seed into the Kantou Regionals.

.

"Regionals are in a few weeks time. I hope that there are more exciting matches for me," said Yukimura in the bus on the way back to school. Sanada was sitting next to him this time and just grunted in response. Then, his cell phone suddenly gave a few beeps, indicating that he had a message. Sanada fished out the cell phone from his tennis bag and flipped it open, to see a mail from his mother in caps lock. 'GENICHIROU, WE ARE HAVING TAKOYAKI TONIGHT! WHY DON'T YOU INVITE YUKIMURA-KUN AND YANAGI-KUN FOR A SLEEPOVER? =)'

Sanada blinked in confusion as he stared at the message. _'Gosh, mother is way too excited,'_ was his first thought and he shook his head in exasperation. Yukimura gazed at Sanada enquiringly when he saw Sanada shaking his head. "What's wrong?" he asked.

Sanada looked over to Yukimura before exhaling and showing his mother's mail to him. Yukimura smiled in amusement at the caps lock. "Your mom is really cool," he said and gazed at the phone wistfully. Sanada lightly shrugged and showed the message to Yanagi, who was sitting behind him. Yanagi handed the phone back to him before giving a regretful sigh. "I won't be able to make it. I have to attend a family reunion dinner tonight." Sanada nodded before sinking back into his seat and replying to his mother.

Yanagi saw that Sanada was preoccupied and he went to Yukimura's side and whispered, "Seiichi, you go on and have fun in my absence," said the data master in a knowing smile. Yukimura blinked in incomprehension for a moment before he caught the brunet's meaning. "W-What are you talking about, Yanagi?" he stuttered and his mouth fell open.

"You guys are so dense, honestly…" said Yanagi as he rolled his eyes.

"Eh?" Yukimura sneak a look in Sanada's direction and saw that the raven-haired teen was still busy with his phone. He then turned back to the data master and frowned with uncertainty. "Seriously, Yanagi. What are you implying?"

Yanagi stared at Yukimura suspiciously before placing a hand on the bluenet's shoulder and shaking his head in exasperation. "Seiichi, honestly how dense can you get? I expected Genichirou to be completely oblivious but I expected better from you."

"H-Huh?" said Yukimura after a moment of stunned silence.

Yanagi sighed once again before looking at Yukimura steadily, his eyes opened. "Seiichi, I will give you a hint. Just now, I saw you gazing at Genichirou so intently during his match. Don't deny it, I know you were staring at him in a not-so-innocent manner."

Yukimura wanted to retort back, but the words wouldn't come out from his lips.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading. Do review if you can! I would really appreciate it.<strong> **:D**

**Kimihearts.  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Nope. I do not own Prince of Tennis. I don't even own a strand of Yukimura's beautiful hair!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Past And Present<strong>

Thu bus dropped the club members at the school campus. Yanagi immediately took his leave, saying that he needed to go home to get ready for his family reunion. He waved a goodbye to his two best friends and he secretly gave Yukimura a wink. Yukimura silently cursed Yanagi for being overly observant – damn that data freak, he thought. When the data master was no longer in sight, Sanada and Yukimura headed back to the direction of their houses.

"Have you told your parents that you are staying over at my place?" asked Sanada as they were walking side by side. Yukimura nodded, "I left a mail to my mother," he said casually.

A comfortable silence filled the air and Yukimura was unable to resist stealing a glance at Sanada, who was walking next to him. The evening rays fell onto the Emperor of Rikkai, highlighting his perfect black locks and masculine facial features. Yukimura could only stare hungrily at the perfect being, and quickly returned his gaze to the front before Sanada noticed. It would not do good to get caught staring like an idiot when Yukimura was still unsure of his own feelings. _'It's all because of that Yanagi…'_ Yukimura cursed, never feeling so insecure for once.

Yukimura knew that deep in his heart, he greatly respected and is deeply fond of Sanada. He was not sure whether this fondness goes beyond friendship though. Sanada was his first true friend since they met at the age of four.

In his childhood days, Yukimura remembered that he had difficulty in making friends with other boys because he was often teased or bullied for his feminine looks. Sanada had been the one to always come to his rescue. He smiled fondly as he remembered Sanada giving those bullies a tarundoru slap and throwing punches at those bullies.

* * *

><p><em>The four-year-old Yukimura was playing tennis against a wall. His parents were having a lunch appointment at the club restaurant and Yukimura was left alone in the tennis courts at the club. He glanced around the courts and noticed that there was no one else except for another boy at the far end court. Yukimura picked up his tennis balls and jogged to the furthest court. He went closer and saw a boy around his age practicing serves. He had black hair underneath a black cap, and he wore a look of concentration as he served in the empty court. Yukimura was amazed at the power of his serves. 'He is good,' Yukimura thought. <em>

_After a few serves, the boy picked up the tennis balls scattered around the court and noticed Yukimura staring at him. The capped boy gave a slight glare, not happy that Yukimura had interrupted his privacy. "What are you staring at?" he asked in a stern voice, though not unkindly. _

_Yukimura blinked rapidly before replying back in a slight timid voice. "I'm sorry for disturbing you. I was just curious…" _

_The boy's eyes softened a little before continuing to pick up tennis balls. "You play tennis too, right?" he said, gesturing at the racquet that Yukimura was holding. Yukimura looked down at his racquet and nodded to the other boy's direction. The capped boy went to fenced door at the side of the court, and pushed it open._

"_Come in," he said, gruffly. "Two people playing will be better than one," he commented stiffly. Yukimura continued to stare for a little while, before hesitatingly entering the court. He went to the opposite side of the court, helping to pick up the tennis balls scattered around. "My name is Yukimura Seiichi. What is yours?" asked Yukimura, trying to sound as friendly as possible. The raven-haired boy adjusted his cap slightly before replying, "Sanada Genichirou." _

_Yukimura couldn't exactly remember what happened after that, only that playing tennis with Sanada so enjoyable and fun. For once, he wished that his parents would never come pick him up._

_._

_The next occasion where Yukimura met Sanada again was during his first day in elementary school. He was enrolled in an elementary school near his house when he had turned age five. His parents dropped him off and he glanced around at other children, envying them as most of them had a parent by their side. His eyes darted to a familiar looking boy and his heart raced with happiness. Sanada was standing with a black haired woman. This was the first time that Yukimura had seen him without his cap. _

_Yukimura walked closer and stopped when Sanada noticed him. Yukimura smiled nervously, 'will he remember me? It's been nearly a year since we last saw each other.' His uncertainty was pushed aside when he heard Sanada calling out his name. "Yukimura?" _

_Yukimura felt a wave of relief taking over, and he beamed at the stoic boy. "Hello, Sanada. It's great to see you again!" _

_The black haired woman came forward and placed a hand on Sanada's head. "What a beautiful boy!" she gave a small squeal towards Yukimura's direction and she shook Sanada in excitement. "Who is this, Genichirou? A friend of yours?" _

_Yukimura sweat-dropped and was slightly embarrassed at being called beautiful. Sanada shrugged off the hand on his head. "Mom, you are being embarrassing," Sanada scowled lightly. He then looked up at his mother and sighed when he saw her pouting slightly. "This is Yukimura Seiichi, mom. We met at the sports club a few months ago," said Sanada._

_Sanada's mother beamed at Yukimura. "Thanks for taking care of my son. This is the first time Genichirou has introduced to me his friends, I am so happy. My son may look scary but he has a kind heart," she said, the smile never leaving her face. Yukimura returned an uncertain smile, not sure how to reply to that. Sanada sighed once more before wrapping his wrists around Yukimura's and walked towards the school building. "See you later, mom," he said without looking back. Yukimura turned and saw Sanada's mom waving cheerfully at them. _

_Sanada let go of his wrists when he took off his shoes. Yukimura did the same. "Sorry about my mother, she is like that at times," said Sanada. Yukimura gave a small chuckle. "She's nice," he commented and Sanada just shrugged his shoulders. They were assigned to the same class - much to Yukimura's delight and that was how they became official friends._

_._

"_Yukimura, you look like a girl!" a few boys sneered at Yukimura's direction. It has been two years since Yukimura was in elementary school and he was enjoying it, except for the occasional rude remarks thrown at him by some troublesome classmates. Sanada was in another class this year, much to Yukimura's disappointment. He now only met up with the stoic boy during class breaks. _

_Yukimura ignored the jeers made by his classmates and he flipped open his book to read. It was nothing unbearable but he wished that those annoying boys would just stop. He couldn't help it if he was born with a pale complexion and feminine looks._

_At the end of class, Yukimura silently packed his school things into his backpack. He was about to stand up when a few boys came to his desk. The boy who looks like the leader of the group came forward. "Yukimura. Who do you think you are?" the cocky brat said. Yukimura raised an eyebrow and stood up. "Excuse me?" the bluenet inquired. The leader pushed Yukimura back and Yukimura fell onto the floor, his chair toppling over. Yukimura felt his hair being pulled and he yelled out in pain. "Your hair is really an eyesore. YOU __are an eyesore," Yukimura wanted to punch the brat who was pulling at his hair but his hands were held back by two other boys with surprisingly strong grips._

_Yukimura closed his eyes and gritted his teeth in pain, feeling tears threatening to spill out from his eyes. What has he done to deserve this? he thought, as he winced at the pain in his scalp._

_Suddenly, he felt his hair and wrists being released and he heard several loud thuds. He slowly opened his eyelids and saw a figure standing in front of him, emitting an aura of pure anger. "Sanada?" he breathed out. The three boys that restrained him were on the floor, struggling to get up while the other boys cowered in fear. _

_Sanada turned to Yukimura and knelt down to get a better look at him. "Yukimura, are you all right?" he asked. His eyes were on fire and his voice was filled with a strange hollowness. Yukimura just nodded and rubbed at his aching wrists. Sanada's eyes turned stone cold as he glared back at the bullies. "If you DARE touch Yukimura again, I swear I will do more than just breaking every single one of your bones," he said, voice laced with pure anger and hatred as he cracked his knuckles to show that he was not messing around. The boys cried out in fear and they ran out from the classroom, leaving Yukimura and Sanada alone._

"_Thank you, Sanada," he breathed out, and he fisted at his own chest with slightly shaking fingers. Sanada saw that Yukimura was indeed scared and he closed a bronzed hand over the pale ones. Yukimura's face was hidden behind the curtain of blue hair but Sanada noticed that his eyes were glistening with tears. _

_Ever so gently, Sanada brought the pale hand closer and he slowly unrolled the long sleeve, revealing Yukimura's thin wrist. As he expected, there was a slight bruise marred on it. He was not good in comforting people, so he just kept silent. "We should go get a cold compress for your wrists, before it gets swollen," Sanada whispered. Yukimura slowly nodded and let himself be brought to the infirmary, with Sanada placing a hand on the small of his back for reassurance. Sanada opened the door and saw that no one was inside. He led Yukimura and made him sit on a stool. _

_Opening the white cabinets, he glanced around and found some cold compress. Sanada knelt down on a knee and gently held out Yukimura's bruised wrists and sprayed the compress onto it. _

_After he was done, Yukimura seemed to be himself and no longer in a daze, which Sanada was thankful for. A whisper broke the thick silence, "Sanada, am I an eyesore?" asked Yukimura, his voice sounding hollow. Sanada blinked back and he gripped Yukimura's shoulders. "Is that what those boys said? That you are an eyesore?"_

_Yukimura nodded mutely, his eyes darting to the outside of the window. Sanada let his hands fall to Yukimura's lap and he close his larger hands over Yukimura's smaller ones. "You fool, Yukimura," said Sanada fiercely and Yukimura blinked in surprise. "Don't even listen to those losers. You are so much more than that, tarundoru!" said Sanada and his volume increased as every word slipped out from his lips. _

_Yukimura eyes widened and he gazed at Sanada, a tiny smile finally gracing his lips. "Sanada…" he said, slightly awed at the bluntness of the stoic boy's voice. He then let out a tiny chuckle, "Thank you," he said gratefully. Sanada was relieved to see Yukimura back to his old self and adjusted his cap.  
><em>

_From that day on, those bullies never dared to insult the bluenet again, much less look at his direction. Hence, Yukimura's school life became much more enjoyable.  
><em>

* * *

><p>Yukimura smiled fondly at the memory. How many years has it been since then? Before he knew it, they have reached Sanada's house and Yukimura gladly stepped in, feeling more at home than ever.<p>

Dinner was delicious, as usual. Sanada's older brother proposed a toast to Sanada and Yukimura's brilliant tennis performance and everyone cheered loudly, except for the stoic Sanada who just mumbled, "You guys are too loud, tarundoru."

After dinner, Sanada's father and grandfather retired to their rooms. Sanada was greatly annoyed when his nephew pestered Yukimura again. This time, Sasuke asked Yukimura to teach him how to play tennis, causing Sanada to pop a vein in anger.

"Sasuke! How many times do I have to tell you to not be rude to Yukimura? Quit pestering him tarundoru!" Sanada fumed.

Sasuke gave his uncle a long and calculating stare before mischievously replying, "Uncle Genichirou, why are you so protective over Yukimura-nii-chan? I know you want him all to yourself right?"

His mouth turned into a full-blown grin when a slight blush dusted the stoic teen's cheeks as he spluttered. "Haha. I knew it!" Sasuke grinned triumphantly before laughing openly at Sanada.

Yukimura glanced at his friend before nearly letting out a chuckle, amused by Sanada's reaction. Sanada's mother and older brother were joining Sasuke, laughing at Sanada.

The older Sanada sibling slung an arm around his younger brother and gave his son a thumbs-up. "Nice one, Sasuke. Your uncle Genichirou is speechless for once." Sanada growled in annoyance and stomped on his brother's feet _hard_, and swiped his hand across his nephew's head before glaring at his whole family. "You guys are too much, tarundoru!" he shouted.

The older Sanada sibling howled and grabbed onto his feet. Sanada's mother let out a giggle while Sasuke was still laughing, his hands gripping onto his stomach. Finally, all Sanada could do was just grab on to Yukimura's wrist and storm up the staircase.

Sasuke whined when Yukimura was led away by Sanada. "No! Yukimura-nii-chan was suppose to teach me tennis," he complained. Sanada turned and glared back at his nephew. "Go do your school work instead, pipsqueak!" he roared out and took quick steps into his room.

Sanada and Yukimura went inside the dark bedroom. He shut the door and locked it and exhaled a sigh of relief. "Gosh, my blood pressure is going to skyrocket soon at this rate, tarundoru!" the Emperor breathed out, eyebrows furrowed deeply.

Yukimura smiled in amusement but Sanada couldn't see it in the dark. "Your family is as upbeat as ever," said Yukimura.

Sanada gave a short grunt, and slumped down to the floor. "They are going to kill me one day," he shook his head. Yukimura chuckled and sat next to Sanada in front of the door. He could hear Sanada's deep breathing and his shoulder was nearly touching Sanada's arms. He could practically feel Sanada's body heat.

"Sorry about them. They really don't know how to be discreet at times, honestly…" Sanada murmured.

Yukimura leaned his head on his own knees and turned to Sanada. "It's alright. I don't really mind," Yukimura whispered as he stared into Sanada's eyes. The room light was still not switched on, but the moon shone brightly from outside the window, casting shadows around the room.

Sanada swallowed when he saw how Yukimura seemed to glow in the moonlight. The bluenet's chin length hair was as usual, beautifully framing his oval face as it fell in perfect waves. His skin was practically glowing in the dark and his usual blue eyes were glistening like sapphires.

Yukimura noticed Sanada's gaze and turned his head towards him. The bluenet found himself being pulled in by Sanada's unwavering gaze and he felt himself blushing. _'Why is Sanada staring at me like that?'_

With newly found courage, Sanada lifted a steady hand and tilted the delicate chin upwards to gaze deeply into the sapphire pools. Yukimura went weak, and could only gaze back helplessly into the warm brown eyes.

Sanada's hand was steady, but his voice shook a little when he spoke. "Yukimura…" he whispered out huskily. Sanada raised his hand to Yukimura's cheek and brushed the back of his hand against it, sending delicious shivers down the bluenet's spine. _'Oh god, Sanada…'_ Yukimura thought and he felt even more breathless. Their faces were drawing closer and Yukimura could feel Sanada's warm breath on his lips.

Sanada closed the distance between them, leaning in to cover the soft lips with his own, caressing them in the lightest of kisses. It was a chaste kiss, like the brush of a feather, but Yukimura thought that he had never tasted anything sweeter. He closed his eyes, savoring the new sensation. _'Sanada…'_

Pressed against the strong toned chest, Yukimura could feel the thundering beat of Sanada's heart as he placed an elegant hand on top of it. He moved his hands carefully to cup Sanada's cheeks, and Sanada slowly released the kiss. Yukimura's lips were tingling at the sensation, even though it was only a chaste kiss. "Sanada," he whispered, feeling the warm breath against his lips.

"Sanada, wha-mmph…" His sentence went unfinished as Sanada moved in to claim his lips once again, this time in a bold move. Helplessly, Yukimura unknowingly melted against Sanada as the raven cupped the back of his head and ran fingers through the wavy blue locks, while the chiseled lips were molded against his own, gently sucking and tasting.

Breathing heavily, Yukimura began to kiss back, tilting his head to a better position and capturing Sanada's mouth, savoring the kiss and the scent that was uniquely Sanada.

Suddenly, Sanada broke the kiss, but only to move his attention to the tender spot at Yukimura's long, pale throat. His fingers firmly entangled in the soft, blue hair, Sanada moved his lips up and down the skin, breathing in the fresh, clean scent of Yukimura. Possessed by the overflowing feelings that the man he loved was in his arms, Sanada gently suck onto the skin lying on the spot between the Yukimura's neck and shoulder, drawing soft gasps from the bluenet. Then, he slowly raised his head, to look into the dazed blue orbs.

"I-I like you, Yukimura," Sanada said huskily. With a gentleness belied by the strong hands, Sanada smoothened back the wavy locks, before tucking a strand of hair that had fallen onto the porcelain face back onto the delicate shell of the ear.

Yukimura, still shaken from the passion he had felt nodded his head dumbly. Sanada stared worriedly when Yukimura continued to keep silent. "Yukimura, p-please say something."

Yukimura blinked before gazing back up to Sanada. Then, Sanada was surprised when he felt a soft thump and Yukimura was leaning onto his shoulder. "Sanada… since when did you learn to kiss so well?" Yukimura breathed out before nuzzling at Sanada's neck. Sanada held onto Yukimura's shoulders, swallowing thickly when he felt Yukimura's lips on his neck.

"I-I don't know," Sanada confessed, and he heard Yukimura breathing out a soft chuckle.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes. They finally kissed! I hope it's not too rushed though. I've rewritten this chapter many times but I think this version was the best<strong>. **Hope you guys enjoyed it! =D  
><strong>

**Kimihearts.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Last time I checked, my name was not Konomi Takeshi. =)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Sublime<strong>

Yukimura lay comfortably in Sanada's arms, without a care for the world. He straightened his position and reached out to touch a calloused hand that was on his shoulder. Yukimura gently rubbed his thumbs in a circular motion on the back of the calloused hands. Sanada was mesmerized – Yukimura was gazing intently at his palms and he was unused to the attention. Yukimura then lifted Sanada's hands and placed a chaste kiss on each of the fingers.

The Emperor stared at the gesture. The ethereal beauty in front of him seemed like a dream, gliding out into his waiting arms. Sanada felt himself falling for Yukimura all over again. He leaned forward and brushed his lips across Yukimura's brows. He was tempted to claim the bluenet again but he restrained his urges, not wanting to scare the bluenet away. Yukimura continued to hold onto the calloused hands in his, and felt goose bumps when his brows made contact to Sanada's lips.

Sanada then stood up on his feet, bringing Yukimura with him. "Someone's coming up the stairs," he whispered into the bluenet's ears and he flipped the light on. Yukimura squinted his eyes, trying to adjust to the sudden brightness of the room.

As predicted by Sanada, there was a knock on the door and Sanada reluctantly let go of Yukimura's hands to answer the door. "Genichirou, can you come and take the spare futon from my room for Yukimura-kun?" Sanada's mother said. She then turned to Yukimura and smiled at him. "I hope you don't mind sharing Genichirou's room. Since my older son and his wife are here, we don't have any spare rooms," she stated. Sanada nodded and went to collect the spare futon.

Yukimura felt his face heating up again as he remembered the kiss he had shared with Sanada. His lips were still tingling and his body could still remember the way that Sanada had embraced him, despite the fact that he was alone in the room.

He sat down on the side of Sanada's bed and buried his hands into his heated face. _'Oh god, Sanada… what have you done to me?' _he shivered in excitement.

.

Sanada came back inside to see Yukimura's sitting silently on his bed. He closed the door behind him and lay out the futon next to his bed. He tried to read into Yukimura's expressions but the bluenet wore an unreadable expression. Sanada sat on his chair in front of the desk and exhaled. "I am not sorry for what I did, in case you were wondering," he said and Yukimura lifted his head to gaze into the surprisingly soft brown eyes. Sanada paused for a second before continuing, "But I am sorry if you were surprised by my sudden actions," he finished and he turn his head away.

Yukimura felt his heart racing as he stood up and approach the raven. Sanada heard Yukimura's footsteps and he felt arms going around his shoulders and Yukimura resting his head on it. "I feel the same way too, Sanada," said Yukimura. Sanada turned towards Yukimura's embrace and gaze into the blue orbs. Yukimura thought he saw a flicker of sadness in Sanada's eyes before it immediately disappeared, and he wondered whether it was only his imagination.

Sanada then got up from the chair, sat on the floor and leaned against his bed, gesturing Yukimura to sit next to him. Yukimura did and he found himself reaching for the warmth of Sanada's hands. He found it and entwined his fingers, to which Sanada gave a reassuring squeeze. Then, they fell into their comfortable routine as they talked into the night – about studies, tennis, upcoming Kantou Regionals, rival schools and so on.

.

Two hours flew by while they talked, and throughout that time, Yukimura couldn't help but think how far his relationship with Sanada had grown. Yukimura watched his lips, his hands, and the dark hair falling in spikes, the stoic expression of an Emperor, the way his lips would sometimes curl upwards a little and again, he wondered just how perfect Sanada is.

Sanada glanced at his alarm clock and saw that it was getting really late. He gave Yukimura's hand a gentle squeeze. "We should get some sleep soon. It's getting really late," said Sanada.

That night, both of the Rikkai demons couldn't find sleep easily as they were very aware of the each other's presence in the room. Yukimura glanced upwards and saw Sanada facing the other side, much to his disappointment. After what seemed like hours later, Yukimura's eyes gave up and he fell into a much needed sleep.

.

Sanada felt sunlight coming into the room and he opened his eyes. There was no school or practice today as the board of school governors declared a holiday for Rikkaidai Fuzoku.

He looked around the room hazily and saw a lithe figure on a futon next to his bed. Yukimura's shirt was ridden up a little, and Sanada felt his face flushing at the sight of the milky white skin exposed. Sanada quietly got off his bed from the other end and went to clean up. When he returned back to his room after a cold shower, Yukimura was still fast asleep. Sanada gazed at the innocent picture and nearly smiled. It was a good thing that he can control his desires easily due to his disciplined nature of he would have taken Yukimura right there, which would result in a disaster.

Sanada left his room and went downstairs. The house was quiet and Sanada noticed a note on the kitchen island addressed to him.

_I made some grilled fish. Just heat them up with the rice. Going to do some grocery shopping and meeting up with some friends. _

_Mom._

Sanada found the grilled fish still warm in the oven and he reheated it. He steamed the rice again and took out two rice bowls. He heard footsteps coming down the staircase and there stood a sleepy looking Yukimura.

"Good morning. I'm heating up some breakfast. Go shower and come eat." Yukimura gave another elegant yawn before nodding and going back upstairs. A few minutes later, he stepped back down again, wearing a green t-shirt and white knee-length shorts.

Yukimura took a seat at the kitchen island, and Sanada poured out two glasses of fresh milk and set one glass down in front of Yukimura. Yukimura mumbled a word of thanks before gulping the whole glass down on his parched throat. "Slow down Yukimura. The glass won't disappear," said Sanada, as he was removing the dishes from the oven. Yukimura inhaled the smell of his favourite dish and a smile graced his lips. "Is that grilled fish?" he asked in delight. Sanada replied yes, and saw Yukimura's eyes shined – like as though Sanada told him that they had won the Nationals.

Sanada placed two dishes of grilled fish on the counter before scooping out two bowls of rice. He then took a seat next to Yukimura and they muttered a quick ittadakimasu before eating. Yukimura beamed happily when he took his first bite of breakfast. "As expected from your mother. Her cooking is amazing as always," said the bluenet in happiness. Sanada just gazed at his captain, feeling a sense of achievement whenever he saw Yukimura smiling.

.

Yukimura insisted on washing the dishes while Sanada cleaned the table. Then, they placed the dishes away together and went back to Sanada's room. Yukimura lightly browsed Sanada's bookshelf and retrieved a tennis rulebook. Sanada cleared his throat before asking, "What do you want to do today?" asked Sanada. Yukimura lowered the book and returned a sweet smile. "It doesn't matter. You decide, Sanada," replied Yukimura sincerely.

Sanada cocked his eyebrows before remembering that the Tokyo Prefectures are still ongoing. If he was not mistaken, Seishun Gakuen will be up against Hyotei Gakuen in today's finals. He glanced at the clock, wondering whether he would be able to make it since it was close to 9am. It would take about an hour to reach Tokyo Station.

"Then, do you want to go to Tokyo to see their prefectures?" asked Sanada. Yukimura's eyes widened, clearly not expecting a trip to Tokyo. "Tokyo Prefectures?" asked Yukimura again and he glanced at the time. He then placed the book back onto the shelf, before smiling back at Sanada. "Why not?" he beamed. Sanada and Yukimura quickly changed to proper attire and took their tennis bags. Sanada left a quick note to his mother and they raced to Kamakura Station.

.

Thankfully, there weren't many passengers on the way to Tokyo. Sanada and Yukimura sat next to each other, watching the skyscrapers passing them. "Seigaku versus Hyotei, who do you think will win?" asked Yukimura as he casually leaned on Sanada's shoulder. Sanada thought deeply before replying Seigaku. "And why do you think that?" asked Yukimura.

Sanada's eyebrows knitted together, carefully choosing his words before replying, "I heard that their captain, Yamato-san is a great leader. And Seigaku seems to be doing well. They have better scores than Hyotei."

Yukimura nodded in agreement. "That's true. Seigaku have become stronger this year. They may become one of our biggest rivals. And Tezuka is in the tennis club, although not a regular yet."

'_Oh, you have no idea how big a rival they will become, Yukimura,'_ Sanada thought as he remembered Rikkai losing to them in the Kantou Tournament.

"It will be good to observe today's match. We might face either one of them in the Kantou Tournament this year," said Sanada.

.

The duo reached their destination in slightly after an hour. They headed straight to the main court, where Singles 3 had already started. Sanada and Yukimura took the last row seats and settled themselves. Sanada peered at the scoreboard. Seigaku and Hyotei had both won a doubles match each. This singles match will be crucial for both schools.

Sanada then immediately noticed a familiar looking boy with light brown hair and specs. _Tezuka Kunimitsu._ No doubt that he will be a force to be reckoned with. Sanada clearly remembered that Tezuka will be in the Kantou Tournaments in his first year, and that Seigaku would meet Rikkai in the semi finals. However, anything could happen in this time. He would just have to tread carefully. It's no good to mess up with time.

.

In the end as Sanada predicted, Seigaku had won 3 sets to 1. Yamato Yudai, the current Seigaku captain had won the Singles 2, leading to Seigaku winning the prefectures.

"That was a good match right?" said Yukimura as he slung his tennis bag. Sanada grunted, seeing Yamato talking to Tezuka. Yukimura followed Sanada's gaze and smiled, placing a hand on Sanada's arm. "Do you want to say hi to Tezuka?" asked the Demigod. Sanada glanced back at Yukimura to see him smiling reassuringly. Yukimura guessed that Sanada was still upset over the one-sided loss against Tezuka in the Junior Tournaments.

Sanada shook his head lightly before reaching to pick up his bag.

Walking out from the courts, Yukimura and Sanada walked towards the station. "Do you want to go back now?" asked Sanada. Yukimura paused for a while before smiling at Sanada. "Actually, there is this sushi restaurant I've always wanted to try. Can we have lunch there?" asked Yukimura.

"Sure," Sanada said, and he followed Yukimura.

A few minutes walk later, they came in front of a place called Kawamura Sushi and Sanada raised an eyebrow. _'Isn't this one of the Seigaku's regulars' place?'_ Yukimura probably doesn't know that this place is linked to Seigaku so Sanada just followed and went in.

They took a seat and Kawamura Takashi, the first year Seigaku tennis club member took their orders. Sanada felt a little awkward – they were in the place where Seigaku always celebrated. He was expecting a whole group of tennis club members to burst in any moment, but thankfully that didn't happen. _'Looks like the celebrations only take place when Kawamura becomes a regular.' _His meal came and Sanada ate in silence.

.

On the way back, Sanada and Yukimura were discussing the upcoming regionals. Seeing Seigaku performing so well had lit a fire in Sanada and he was determined to train harder, to become even stronger.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading. As usual, please review! And oh gosh, I can't wait for this week's NPoT episode! Tezuka vs Yamato! =D <strong>**Yay!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: The usual.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: Countdown to Regionals<strong>

Rikkai tennis club began training after that one-day break. Training was more intense now since regionals will take place in around a month's time. Yukimura was placing his school bag in the lockers when Yanagi approached him. "So Seiichi. How did it go with Genichirou the other day?" the data master asked. Yukimura paused, unsure whether it was wise to tell Yanagi. Yanagi studied Yukimura before saying, "If you are wondering whether you should tell me what happened, then yes you should. If not, I'll just pester Genichirou instead."

Yukimura smiled as he remembered the kiss and he unconsciously touched his lips. Yanagi's eyes gleamed triumphantly, "You guys kissed," he said simply. Yukimura glared at Yanagi, before slamming his locker shut.

"Yanagi! Don't say it so loud!" whispered Yukimura urgently and looked around the locker rooms.

"Don't worry, there is no one other than us here. I'm 120% sure," answered the data master.

"So… you guys are together now eh?" Yanagi said, deep in thought. Yukimura blinked slightly before crossing his arms. "You are wrong for once, Yanagi. We just kissed. Nothing else happened," said Yukimura, scowling.

Yanagi raised an eyebrow at that. "Eh? You guys kissed but you are not dating?" Yukimura sighed and shook his head. "Nope, sorry to disappoint you."

Yanagi patted Yukimura's shoulder, "Well, this is Genichirou after all. You know how dense and slow he can be at times."

Yukimura rolled his eyes, before shooing the data master out of the locker rooms to the courts.

.

Regionals drew nearer, and on the week before round 1, Sanada was running laps around the courts. He was thinking about Yukimura and his relationship with the bluenet. _'What have I done? Tarundoru!' _Sanada silently cursed himself at his stupidity. _'Yukimura is only thirteen and I can't believe I kissed him. Oh god, What was I thinking? Tarundoru!'_

Then again, he was also thirteen years old. _'Technically I am thirteen years old but I have the brain of a fifteen year old.' _He fought a debate inside his head – _'Yukimura is only thirteen, I shouldn't be doing this to him.'_

He was so absorbed in his own thoughts that he didn't notice someone running at his side. "My my, Sanada. Your pace is dropping." Sanada glanced sideways and saw Yukimura grinning mischievously. Yukimura then overtook him and waved back at him. "Bye, Sanada," Yukimura smirked and increased his pace. Sanada growled lightly, his pride taking a toll. He ran faster but Yukimura was still ahead.

In the end, Yukimura finished his laps first and Sanada cursed himself for getting distracted. The captain called all the regulars forward and practice matches start. Sanada silently groaned when he had to play the first match with Yukimura. _'Great, not only I lost in laps, but I'll probably lose this practice match as well.'_

Yukimura smirked in Sanada's direction and mouthed out 'you are so going down'. Sanada growled at Yukimura's direction, which Yukimura just replied by giving Sanada a breathtaking smile. Sanada mumbled out a soft tarundoru!, and he prepared to serve.

'_Better give it my all,'_ thought Sanada and he served. To everyone's shock, Yukimura couldn't react fast enough and Sanada earned an ace. Yukimura's eyes widen in shock and surprise and he stared at the ball that landed on his feet.

"No… no way," mumbled the crowd. "Yukimura couldn't even touch it…" said Marui. For once, his bubblegum lay forgotten in his mouth. Sanada frowned at the comment. _'No… you are wrong, Marui. Yukimura will be able to get a return ace in the next serve.'_

Yukimura smirked and got into position again to receive. _'Not bad, Sanada.'_ Sanada served once again and the crowd gasped when Yukimura managed to return the serve easily. However, Sanada was one step ahead and he hit a drop volley, making the score 30-0.

"As expected from the Child of God. He managed to return Sanada's serve," said Jackal. Niou gave his usual _puri_ comment but his eyes were also glued on the match. Yukimura gazed at Sanada, before tightening the grip around his racket. _'He has improved his Fu Rin Ka Zan's Fu (wind) moves. Just now, that was similar to his Invisible Serve,'_ thought Yukimura. _'His serve was so fast that I am forced to return a normal shot, and this gives him time to perform drop volleys.'_

Sanada performed another of his Invisible Serves, and Yukimura returned it again. This time, Yukimura hit a high lob to prevent Sanada from doing drop volleys. Sanada ran back to the service line and hit the ball back. A fierce and long rally then took place, each of them refusing to even give in a point.

'_This is bad. The longer the rally, the more powerful the Yukimura's Yips will be,'_ Sanada tried to hit finishing shots by hitting deep into the base line but Yukimura was persistent and ran to each corner of the court. Sanada cursed silently. _'Even with two years ahead, I still can't match Yukimura. Damnit!'_

Yukimura won the rally when he hit an angular shot that was out of Sanada's reach. Sanada pursed his lips, not pleased that he had lost the point after putting in so much effort. _'Can't I even take a game off him?'_ thought Sanada, trying to rack up his brains with a solution.

He felt his insides grew cold when his vision was giving away. _'No! Damn it no!' Not now!' _Sanada forced his body to calm down and he closed his eyes. He heard the ball coming and his body started automatically hitting the ball back, from years of experience. With pure determination, he managed to bring the score to 40-30, by activating his improved Fu Rin Ka Zan's Ka (Fire) moves. _'Only one more point. Just one more point and I will win a game.'_

Sanada served once again, without his eyesight and waited for the ball. He waited for a few seconds before realizing that he couldn't hear the swishing of the ball, nor the hitting of Yukimura's racket. _'No… no… have I lost my hearing as well?'_ Sanada thought desperately as he gripped his racket even tighter, until his fingers felt numb.

He ran around in the pitch-black darkness, desperately looking for any sign of the ball. _'Shit! I must win this point!'_ he gritted his teeth in determination.

.

Yukimura hated doing this to Sanada. He bit his lower lip as he saw Sanada's shocked expression when he realized that he had lost his eyesight. He forced his gaze away, hating himself for doing this; but he had no choice – the only way to defeat Sanada was by using his Yips.

Yukimura was surprised when Sanada won another point using Ka (Fire). _'Sanada. Even after losing the ability to see, you are still so determined…' _Yukimura waited for Sanada's next serve and he returned it to the corner. Sanada managed to hit it and Yukimura, brimming with determination played his best.

He watched helplessly when Sanada was just standing in the middle of the court. _'He should have lost his hearing as well,'_ thought Yukimura. His hands were trembling slightly, disgusted at himself for treating Sanada like this. The crowd gave a loud murmur and Yukimura glanced at Sanada, wondering what had excited the crowd.

His eyes widened and his mouth fell open when he saw Sanada was running frantically around the court, looking for the ball. _'Sanada, you really are amazing…' _Yukimura thought.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard Yanagi shouting in a desperate tone from outside the court. "Genichirou, the tennis ball! Watch out!"

Yukimura stared with horror when Sanada tripped over a tennis ball and his body fell sideways. Yanagi's warning came too late. A cry of pain filled the courts – Sanada had cried out in pain and was desperately clutching onto his ankles.

Yukimura quickly dropped his racket onto the ground and ran to Sanada's side. He went onto his knees and supported Sanada's back. "Sanada? Sanada, whats wrong?" Yukimura cried out, hoping that the Yips had worn off and that Sanada can hear him.

The regulars all ran to Sanada's side, staring worriedly at him. Jackal held onto the toned arms, holding him down while Marui was undoing his shoelaces and pulling it off with his socks. Sanada howled in pain when Marui removed his shoe, even though the red head was very gentle.

The socks came off and everyone gasped. Sanada's foot had been dislocated and it was now in a very awkward position. Yanagi quickly sprayed a large amount of compress onto Sanada's ankles, hoping to reduce the pain. The captain shouted out orders to bring a stretcher and to inform the infirmary. Within seconds, Sanada was lifted onto a stretcher and two third years carried him to the infirmary.

The captain then clapped his hands, to get the attention of everyone. "Practice continues. Yukimura, Yanagi come to the infirmary with me. The rest of you, get back to your training!" he said, in an authoritative voice, which holds no place for arguments. The captain then left his vice-captain in charge and the three regulars ran towards to school building.

.

Sanada was more conscious when he was lifted from the stretcher onto a bed. The pain had dulled, but he couldn't feel his feet. The school doctor then shooed away his club members that had carried him here and he set down to work. An involuntary hiss escaped Sanada's lips when the doctor placed a hand on the foot to test the joint. "This looks pretty bad. Sanada-kun, I am going to twist back your foot into its proper position so this will hurt," he warned.

Sanada closed his eyes, fingers knotting in the sheets and waiting for the expected pain to take place any time soon. He gave a nod of approval and soon, he heard a dull noise and his feet was properly back in place. A hot white pain flashed over Sanada the moment his foot was relocated, but thankfully it lasted only a mere fraction of a second before a dull and numbing pain took place.

The doctor applied cold compression onto his ankle, before bandaging his feet expertly. A sharp knock was heard at the door and the door slide open, with three very concerned looks towering him. Yukimura looked like as though his face was drained of blood, as he stared with horror at Sanada's feet.

"How is he, sensei?" asked the captain when the doctor had finished bandaging Sanada's foot. The doctor cleaned his hands and furrowed his brows. "It's nothing too serious, but it was a bad dislocation. I think that none of the bones are broken," he said and then he turned to Sanada. "Sanada-kun. You still need to go to a hospital to get it x-rayed, of course. And no tennis until you have fully recovered," said the doctor sternly. Apparently, Sanada was famous for being obsessed over training and practicing that even the staff members are very well aware of it.

Yanagi and Yukimura could have sworn that Sanada turned into a marble statue at the last sentence. "N-No tennis? But Regionals are around the corner!" Sanada retorted, obviously unsatisfied.

His captain stepped in front of him and placed a hand onto the freshman's shoulder. "Sanada, the most important issue now is your health. I agree with sensei on this. Take your time to recover and don't worry about the Kantou Tournament," said the third year.

Sanada eyes fell and was hidden behind the spiky black fringe. "Y-yes, captain," he said in a ghostly whisper.

The captain sighed before patting Sanada's arm. "Call your family and go to the hospital. And make sure you get enough rest. Do not come for practices until after you've recovered, Sanada," said the captain firmly, but with a hint of concern. Sanada nodded robotically and the captain seemed satisfied at his response. He then left the infirmary to head back to the courts. The doctor offered to call Sanada's family for him, and stepped out as well.

Yanagi and Yukimura exchanged worried glances. Sanada was wearing an unreadable expression. Even Yanagi couldn't guess whether the raven-haired teen was depressed or furious. "Genichirou," he said after a while when Sanada seemed to be irresponsive.

Yukimura's eyes were downcast and the bluenet was feeling horrible. He held in his unshed tears when Sanada gazed at him, with a surprisingly gentle expression. "I know you are probably blaming yourself for this, but don't…" he said as he stared at his heavily bandaged feet. "It's not your fault. It was purely my carelessness that led to this," said the Emperor softly.

Yukimura gazed back at Sanada and all he could see was the pure honesty and determination in the brown eyes. Yanagi gave a slightly shaky smile and patted Yukimura on the back. "You heard Genichirou. Lets just focus on helping him to recover as quickly as possible, Seiichi," said the data master. Sanada threw a thankful glance at both of them.

"By the way, you two should head back to practice now," said Sanada as he stared out the window. Yukimura and Yanagi exchanged another glance. "Let's wait until your parents arrive, Genichirou," said Yanagi and Yukimura nodded in agreement.

Sanada sighed before giving his two friends a hard gaze. "Listen. The Kantou Tournament is around the corner so don't get distracted. My recovery is not as important as your concentration," Sanada said, his tone serious.

"B-but…" said Yukimura, his voice unable to find the correct words. Sanada glanced at the person he loved. "Train hard in my place too," he encouraged and he gestured his two best friends to leave. Yanagi left the room first, knowing that Yukimura wanted some time alone with Sanada and he waited at the end of the hall.

Yukimura took Sanada's hand in his. "I-I really am sor-" his sentence was interrupted when Sanada captured Yukimura's lips with his.

"Sanada…" Yukimura managed to utter before he opened his mouth to receive Sanada's eager tongue. Hearts racing, they poured their feelings into the kiss, all worries and uncertainty drowned by the sound of the soft moans that left their throats. They pulled each other closer – in Yukimura's case he was gentler as he was afraid to hurt Sanada, and their lips felt as one.

When they finally and reluctantly pull apart, their eyes were glazed with passion. "Yukimura, do not ever put on that expression again," Sanada whispered fiercely and he leaned in once again to cover his lips on Yukimura's brows, his cheek brushing against the soft texture of Yukimura's headband.

Yukimura whispered back with a slight giddiness, "expression?" he asked, not knowing what Sanada meant. Sanada gently cupped the back of the bluenet's neck and rested their foreheads together. Their noses pressed against each other and they could taste each other's breath, sending shivers down their spines.

"I never ever want to see you look sad, Yukimura," Sanada confessed as he placed another chaste kiss onto the soft lips, stealing Yukimura's every breath.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading. Please please review!<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you **Pri-chan 1410, Trees** and **lemon-and-chai** for reviewing the prev chapter. Honestly, I was nearly giving up on this fic due its lack of response (I mean, fics with tons of OCs are getting MUCH more response than this so it was really demotivating and kind of insulting. I HATE OCs, no offense! Why the heck do you need OCs when PoT has tons of awesome characters?) but knowing that there are still people enjoying this story made me update this. I know it has been a while so I apologize for the delay. Now on with the story!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: Start of the Kantou Tournament<strong>

A few minutes after Yukimura left, the infirmary door opened and Sanada's mother stepped in. She took a glance at his bandaged feet and for once, Sanada was thankful she didn't overreact by coddling him unnecessarily. His mother seemed to understand him better than he thought, as all she did was asked how he was feeling.

When walking out to the car, his mother let him walk on his own without her help. She knew that her son had some pride and dignity, so she watched from the side as her son slowly made his way down the hall, assisted by a pair of crutches. All she did was carry his school and tennis bag.

.

After Sanada had gotten proper treatment for his injury, he was thankful that the x-ray results show that he didn't have any broken bones. His ankles were starting to swell when the temporary bandages were removed.

He was required to stay in the hospital for two nights, to allow constant monitoring of his ankles for 48 hours. His injured ankle was elevated, and Sanada hated being idled. He wanted to protest when he heard the doctor requesting him to stay for two nights, but he stopped himself, knowing that this will help him to recover faster.

His mother went home to prepare dinner for the family, and told her son that she would be back the next morning. Sanada was forced to lie down. He couldn't find sleep easily as he was unused to having his feet elevated.

He finally mumbled out a loud tarundoru and fished out a book that he found in his school bag. He was about to start reading when he heard a soft knock and Yukimura and Yanagi stepped in.

Yanagi was holding a stack of books that probably is his homework and Yukimura was holding a bouquet of flowers and a clear vase. Yanagi placed the small stack of books onto the bedside table and sat on the chair next to the bed. "How are you, Genichirou?" asked the data master. Sanada shrugged lightly, "I'm fine. Just have to stay two nights here. The doctor said that with luck, I'll fully recover in three weeks time," said Sanada.

Yukimura undid the bouquet and placed the beautiful flowers into a vase half filled with water. "It's beautiful, Yukimura. Thank you," Sanada complimented as he admired the flowers. Yukimura returned a forced smile as he placed the vase at the large windowsill. "I'll go buy something for you to eat, Sanada," said the bluenet and before Sanada could reply, the bluenet had stepped out of the room.

.

Sanada blinked at the door and Yanagi sighed. "I think Seiichi is feeling guilty about your injury," said Yanagi. Sanada blinked and gave a slight frown. "It's not his fault, I told him that."

Yanagi gave another sigh and stood up. "I know it isn't, but it still doesn't change the fact that he still feels guilty."

"I'll talk to him later, don't worry about it Renji," said Sanada.

Yanagi paused and stare at the Emperor. He let out a deep sigh once again and frowned at Sanada. "Ok, out with it, who are you and what have you done with Genichirou?"

Sanada was taken by surprise at Yanagi's sudden outburst. He raised an eyebrow at the data master. "What are you talking about, Renji?"

Yanagi placed a hand on Sanada's shoulder and opened his eyes. This is the first time Sanada had seen Yanagi looking so serious. "You are not the Genichirou that I know. The stubborn Genichirou that I grew up with would have scoffed at the injury and start cursing non-stop and lose his temper."

Yanagi gripped Sanada's shoulder even tightly and his eyes were piercing. "Tell me the truth, Genichirou. What happened?" asked Yanagi. Sanada gave an exhausted sigh. He stared at his best friend, wondering how is he going to avoid this sensitive subject.

Yanagi frowned as he read Sanada's expression. "Don't even think about avoiding this. I know you are probably thinking how to change the subject," Yanagi's eyes glinted dangerously. Sanada backed away slightly at Yanagi's piercing gaze. He exhaled loudly and leaned back onto his pillow. "Even if I told you the truth, you are not going to believe me, Renji," said Sanada. He paused for a moment before continuing, "I myself do not believe it," he mumbled the last part out.

Yanagi let go of his shoulder and leaned back against the chair. "Try me," he challenged and he crossed his arms, waiting for an explanation.

Sanada closed his eyes and took a deep breath. As he exhaled once more, he began explaining to Yanagi.

.

A thick silence filled the room when Sanada finished his explanation. Yanagi's eyes were wide open and his mouth gaped open in disbelief. Sanada thought it was an amusing sight, as he had never seen the data master at a loss for words before.

"S-So you are saying that you were somehow thrown two years back into the past, and that I am actually talking to your 15 year old self instead," Yanagi confirmed slowly, trying to process this unbelievable phenomenon.

"Yeah. Basically that's it," Sanada replied. Yanagi was staring at his own feet and Sanada was actually worried. "Renji, do you believe me?" asked Sanada uncertainly.

Yanagi raised his head to Sanada's gaze and nodded. "As absurd as it sounds, I know that you are 100% telling me the truth," said Yanagi, and his lips slowly curved upwards. "It makes sense. I thought that you acted very matured these past few weeks."

Sanada coughed a little before his eyes pierced at Yanagi. "Do not tell anyone, Renji. I'm serious…" he said.

Yanagi shook his head and gave his friend a friendly pat on the arm. "Of course. Your secret is safe with me. Don't worry, Genichirou."

Sanada exhaled a sigh of relief and the two friends were interrupted when Yukimura re-entered into the hospital room, a plastic bag on his hand. "I bought some pastry and bread. I hope that's fine," said the bluenet and Sanada nodded with thanks.

'_I didn't tell Renji anything about the future, not even about Yukimura,'_ Sanada thought. _'No, there is no way I can tell anyone. It's no good to mess around with time. I'll just figure something out by then. I still have some time left.'_

.

Sanada was allowed to go home on the third day. He mumbled out a tarundoru! when he was prescribed a pair of crutches. Going to school was his biggest challenge, as he had to fight the urge to walk to the courts. It had only been the first day since he returned and he found out that he longed to hold a racket. _'Now I know how Yukimura must have felt, when he couldn't play tennis for months,'_ thought Sanada.

After class, Yanagi who was in same class as he is waved a quick goodbye and the master left for practice. Sanada sighed and he went outside the school gate to wait for his ride.

.

As Yukimura was running laps, he couldn't stop thinking about Sanada. This was the first time that Sanada will be missing from practice and the Child of God was not used to it. Sanada's presence had always been so re-assuring and Yukimura found himself missing the stoic teen.

"Do not fall behind, Seiichi," he heard Yanagi's voice calling out to him. "We must do our best for Genichirou, as well."

Yukimura knitted his brows before his eyes blazed with determination. He picked up his pace, and for once his training results was the best although it was his most miserable practice.

.

Sanada was resting in his room, but he hated that he had to lie on his bed all day. He had finished his homework in the afternoon, when he was supposed to be in practice.

Thus, he slowly hobbled to his desk and sat down, the crutches leaning against the side of the wall. He uncapped the bottle of ink that sat on corner of his desk and picked up a fine calligraphy brush. Slowly, he traced out perfect kanji words, with elegant movements on his wrist.

When he had finished the first page, he put it aside to let it dry. Sanada changed to a larger, thicker brush and this time, he wrote large singular kanji words. Before he knew it, he had traced out Yukimura's name. He studied it and wanted to quickly scrunch it up and throw it into the bin but he found himself unable to. _'Tarundoru! Why did I write Yukimura's name?'_ he silently cursed. He leaned the brush against the stone slab ink tray and sighed.

'_How am I going to help Yukimura? I should take necessary measures soon and ensure that he will not suffer.'_

Sanada leaned against the chair and stared at the calendar beside his desk. It's been nearly two months since he had come back into the past and he hasn't figure out why or how did he get there.

'_I read up on the disease but it is so unknown. Tarundoru! Some reports stated that symptoms begin in two weeks while other says that it is progressive. How about Yukimura?'_ his mind was jumbled up.

He forced his body to calm down as he took long breaths. _'Calm down, Genichirou… getting all worked up now will not allow you to think properly,'_ he convinced himself.

'_Yukimura fainted in the station. If I remembered correctly, a few weeks prior to that incident, he was complaining that he had tingling sensations all over his body. Nobody thought it was anything serious, so we ignored it until it had gotten worse. Oh my gosh, Yukimura…'_

Sanada covered his face and bit his lip at realization. _'I should have insisted that he went to get a check-up…'_

He shook his head and fisted his hands. _'There is no point in thinking about the past now. Right now, I must always keep an eye on Yukimura and not let him out from my sight. I will not let him die, tarundoru!'_

.

Regionals came and although Sanada could not play, he was grateful that he was still allowed to watch the matches. Rikkai's first round opponents was against Hyotei from the Tokyo Prefecture. Sanada was interested in this match, as he would be able to see how Atobe's tennis was like when he was in first year.

He was sitting in between Yukimura and Yanagi in the stands. Normally, they would have stood while watching matches but Sanada grateful that they were merely keeping him company.

Yukimura would be playing in Singles 3 and Yanagi had already completed his doubles match. The score was of course, in the Rikkai's favor as they had already won 6-3 and 6-2 in their doubles matches. Sanada blinked in surprise when he saw Atobe stepping into the court. Yukimura shrugged off his jersey and placed it on the bench next to Sanada.

Sanada gripped onto a pale hand, and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Good luck," he mumbled to Yukimura. Yukimura gave Sanada a sweet smile and he gracefully walked onto the courts. Sanada sighed and wanted to yell out a tarundoru! in annoyance when the Hyotei's cheers were the same from his time. "Hyotei! Hyotei! Hyotei!" and " The winner is Atobe! The loser will be Rikkai!"

On the court, Atobe gave Yukimura a smirk while Yukimura just returned a smile filled with fake sweetness – unlike the smile he had given to Sanada. Atobe won the right to serve first and he served at a very high speed. Yukimura quickly tilted his head away as the ball zoomed by his cheek. The referee called out 15-0.

"W-What in the world was that serve?" the crowd mumbled out.

The Hyotei cheers became louder and Atobe raised a finger up towards the sky. "Be awed by my prowess," he said and the cheers became even louder.

"He is not bad. Seiichi actually lost the first point," Yanagi smirked.

Sanada folded his arms and shook his head. "Atobe is not bad. But, Yukimura will be still be able to break his serve."

As Atobe served again, Yukimura had gotten the timing down and he hit it back with fierce resolve. _'As expected from you, Yukimura,'_ Sanada thought with admiration as the bluenet scored a return ace, making the score 15 all.

A few minutes later, Yukimura had broken Atobe's serve, officially silencing the Hyotei crowd. The Hyotei crowd couldn't believe it – their strongest player had lost his serve in the first game.

Yukimura continued to dominate the match and soon the score stands at 4-0. _'He really is a demon,' _thought Sanada. _'Even Atobe is a powerful rival for me and Yukimura is completely dominating the match.'_

At the fifth game, it was Atobe's turn to serve again. The King sent another powerful serve and this time, when Yukimura returned the ball back to him, Atobe unleased his signature move. He yelled out "Hametsu he no Rondo!" and knocked the racquet off Yukimura's hands.

This time, the Rikkai crowd was stunned, except for Sanada. _'Tsk. That Atobe had already mastered this move when he was a freshman. Not bad, Atobe,'_ the Emperor thought. He glanced at Yukimura and saw the bluenet's eyes widen for a moment before resuming to his normal expression. "Be awed by my prowess," Atobe said once again.

'_What will you do now, Yukimura?'_ thought Sanada. He saw Yukimura deep in thought, probably trying to find a way to counter it. _'Rondo to Destruction is not an easy move to counter. I had a hard time countering the move myself when I was in third year.'_

Atobe unleashed Rondo to Destruction repetitively and led the fifth game 40-0. If he won another point, Yukimura will lose his first game ever since he joined the tennis club.

Tension filled the air, as Yukimura took position to receive service. Yukimura hit powerful topspins, forcing Atobe to unable to use Rondo to Destruction. As the rally thickens, Sanada felt himself unable to tear his gaze away from the bluenet. _'Yukimura, are you going to use your Yips?'_

Yukimura continued to hit topspins deep onto the base line and soon, Atobe hit a forced error into the net.

"Seiichi is doing well. He is not using his Yips to win this," said Yanagi, as the referee shouted out 40-15.

Sanada gazed at the bluenet in wonder. Even without his Yips tennis, Yukimura really deserved his title the Child of God. His shots were of a perfect precision and his tennis style exuded grace and elegance that commanded attention.

With this, the match finally ended with Yukimura winning 6-0, with deafening cheers from the Rikkai crowd. Even Sanada couldn't help but the need to cheer loudly. Yukimura outperformed himself today and Sanada had a newly found respect for the bluenet.

* * *

><p>That's it for chapter 9. Please please review. I need to know that you readers are actually enjoying it. I need feedback! XD<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

****Wow, I never expected that much response! Thanks so much **Pri-Chan 1410, Ashley Antwolf, Trees, Fanfic Lover, Kitty723, lemon-and-chai, and Lady Queria.** You guys gave me motivation to still continue this. I would not have been able to continue this story if it weren't for you guys. Thanks again!

Disclaimer: I am here writing fanfics, not drawing the next chapter for PoT.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: Growing Feelings<strong>

Yukimura beamed happily – not because he had won his match but because he was invited over for dinner at Sanada's house. This time, Yanagi joined them and the three of them were seated at the back seats of the car.

Sanada's mother had fetched her son from the Kanto Tournament location and she had subsequently invited Yukimura and Yanagi along, to which they had both gladly accepted.

"Thanks for inviting us over, Sanada-san," said Yukimura politely. Sanada's mother beamed through the rear mirror. "No, I should be thanking you two for being such good friends with Genichirou. Would you two like to stay over for the night?"

Sanada raised an eyebrow at his mother and before he could protest back, Yukimura interrupted by saying, "I would love to, thank you," he said, face brimming with happiness.

Sanada exhaled and faced the window, watching the passing scenery. "How about you, Yanagi-kun?" asked Sanada's mother. Yanagi was deep in thought, and he slowly turned to gaze at both Yukimura and Sanada. He gave an evil grin as a great idea came to his head. "I'm sorry, Sanada-san but I need to babysit my young cousin," he said casually. "Thanks for offer though," he stated.

Sanada turned his head from the window to stare at his brunet friend. "Since when do you babysit, Renji?" asked Sanada disbelievingly. Yanagi just curved his lips upward in reply and Sanada swore he saw a glint in those closed eyes.

As Sanada turned back to the window once again, Yanagi gave Yukimura a gentle nudge on his arm. Yanagi gave an evil grin and mouthed out good luck to Yukimura. Yukimura turned slightly pink and nudged Yanagi back roughly.

.

After having a delicious meal of steamboat, Yanagi took his leave and smirked at Sanada and Yukimura's direction. Yukimura just crossed his arms and gave the data master a glare while Sanada gave a small blush. "Be gentle with Genichirou, Seiichi," said Yanagi teasingly and Sanada's face reddened. "W-What are you talking about, Renji? Tarundoru!" the Emperor growled and Yanagi zoomed off before Sanada could give him a tarundoru slap.

Sanada opened his bedroom door and let Yukimura enter first. Turning back to shut the door, the Emperor was suddenly struck by nervousness._ 'Stupid Renji. This is all his fault tarundoru!'_

A silent tension filled the air. Sanada could feel the unblinking gaze of the blue eyes upon his back, and he dared not turn around to face the owner of those blue orbs that had mesmerized him for so many years. Then, he felt gentle hands upon his shoulders and he found himself being spun around gently. He grimaced when he nearly lost his balance and found himself being steadied by thin yet surprisingly strong arms.

"You trying to break my leg, Yukimura?" Sanada mumbled. Yukimura lifted his face and looked into Sanada's eyes with such a deep passion, and Sanada found himself unable to turn away.

"W-What's wrong?" Sanada said in a thick voice when the never-ending pools of blue were gazing at him so intensely. Yukimura placed a finger onto Sanada's lips, a sign to ask him to keep silent. Sanada swallowed thickly when Yukimura led him to sit on the bed. Then, Yukimura went to the door and locked it. He sauntered back to Sanada again, placed his hands onto the broad, toned shoulders and leaned closer to Sanada, their faces only inches apart.

From his sitting position, Sanada gazed into Yukimura's mesmerizing eyes and saw nothing but a blue flame ignited within. Before he could say another word, the warm yet soft lips crushed onto his – and speech became unnecessary.

Yukimura inched closer, claiming Sanada's lips possessively and desperately. Smooth and gentle hands cupped the back of the tanned neck and Yukimura drew Sanada even closer as he kissed the raven hungrily, stealing every single breath and moaning into the kiss. Yukimura released the raven's lips only to move away the crutches that Sanada was holding – dropping it onto the floor before he captured the irresistible lips again.

Sanada nearly let out a moan when Yukimura was tasting his lips and tongue greedily, setting the Emperor's own desire aflame. His hands weakly grabbed onto Yukimura's arms. For once, the usual stoic Sanada's mind was too hazy to even think about anything other than how good it felt to kiss Yukimura.

"Yukimura, Yukimura…" Sanada breathed out, trying to get the attention of the bluenet. Yukimura lips were still glued to his and an elegant hand was placed on Sanada's chest, just above his heart. Yukimura gently pushed Sanada backwards and the raven's head fell onto the soft mattress, the bed creaking slightly.

Yukimura positioned himself carefully, and he leaned on top of Sanada – his hands trapping Sanada's head and his knees rested on either side of Sanada's hips. Sanada felt himself blushing at this position. Yukimura bent his head close to the face below till their lips were but an inch apart. Brown eyes met blue once again, and Sanada could feel the warm breath on his lips and the soft blue hair brushing his cheeks. Sanada brought a hand up and ran it lovingly through the wavy blue locks, before whispering, "Yukimura, we should stop now," his eyes softening.

Yukimura's breath hitched for a second before his lips place chaste kisses onto the unresponding lips below. "I don't think I can stop now, Sanada," he breathed. Sanada's heart was beating wildly against his chest, and he caught the slender hands before flipping their bodies around. Yukimura blinked when he found himself on his back with a looming Sanada atop him. Sanada once again ran his fingers over the blue hair fanned out on the mattress, and let his fingertips brush across the slightly puffy lips. "Don't say that, Yukimura," Sanada frowned slightly as he entwined the long thin fingers with his.

"Don't say what? That I can't stop now?" Yukimura smiled gently at Sanada. Yukimura didn't understand it. Why was Sanada so hesitant now? Wasn't Sanada the one who confessed to him?

His heart nearly broke into half when he saw Sanada gazing at him with such a loving yet sad expression. _'His eyes looked so hurt,'_ thought Yukimura. _'What is wrong, Sanada? Is being together with me that painful to you?'_

Sanada leaned forward to place featherlike kisses all over Yukimura's face. "Lets take it slow, Yukimura. We don't have to rush into this relationship," Sanada stated, as he softly kissed the side of the porcelain face.

Yukimura wanted to grumble, saying that they were no longer kids but seeing Sanada's expression stopped him. He couldn't possibly ask Sanada for more – not when he looked so hurt. This is the first time Yukimura had seen Sanada drop off all masks, and it scared yet touched him.

.

Months passed and Rikkai had won the Regionals and came in as Champions for the Nationals. Sanada had recovered two weeks after his injury and he trained harder than anyone to make up two weeks of lost practice.

Yukimura chuckled slightly when Sanada was giving a tarundoru slap to those who were lazing around. The tennis season was over and soon they would be sophomores. Yukimura had been elected as vice-captain and he was overlooking today's practice. The seniors had to start studying for high school entrance exams soon and thus, the day's practice only consisted of only first and second years. Yukimura beamed when Sanada seemed to be doing a better job at keeping everyone at bay than him. _'Sanada, you would have made an awesome captain as well,'_ thought Yukimura. Their relationship was still going well. They still exchanged kisses and cuddles once in a while, and Yukimura couldn't be happier.

When November came, winter was just around the corner and tennis practice came to a complete halt. When Yukimura and Sanada was walking towards the train station one day, Sanada's first thoughts were _'In one year's time, Yukimura will collapse in this very same station,'_ his brows furrowed and he unconsciously gripped his tennis bag until his knuckles went white. Sanada was honestly scared this time. He didn't want to lose Yukimura again – he won't be able to bear it! He glanced at the bluenet who was humming slightly, _'I wish I could just tell him everything, that I am not from this time. But I'm scared of his response. He would probably freak out or think I've gone crazy.'_

He felt hands sliding around his calloused ones in the crowded train and he jolted slightly. Yukimura's hands were cool on his and for a moment, Sanada panicked as the cool hands reminded him of the future Yukimura's hands when he was hospitalized.

"Your hands are cold," he commented, as he stared at the bluenet. Yukimura just smiled gently and he leaned his head against Sanada's shoulder. The train was crowded and nobody noticed the two Rikkai demons sharing a moment of intimacy. Yukimura sighed in content, "And yours are so warm," Yukimura breathed out, as he tightened his hold on Sanada's hands.

It has become a common occurrence where Yukimura would always go to Sanada's house for dinner. Sanada's mother couldn't be happier when seeing the bluenet, always welcoming him warmly and urging him to have second and third helpings during dinner.

Even Sanada's father was getting used to the bluenet's presence. Yukimura even managed to strike a few conversations with the stoic middle-aged man; and they would then talk enthusiastically about plants.

It was also quite common that Yukimura would sometimes stay overnight at Sanada's house when his parents are out. After all, his sister would be staying over at a friend's house and Sanada's mother would not hear of Yukimura being home alone. Besides that, the weather was getting colder and the overprotective woman was afraid that Yukimura would catch a cold when traveling home.

Hence, starting today, Yukimura was going to stay over at Sanada's house for a few days, since his parents were away on a business trip and his sister was in a school trip. As they were walking through the park, the autumn leaves were blowing gently against the cool wind and Yukimura tug at his overcoat. Sanada saw the movement and he removed his scarf that was around his shoulders and wrapped it around Yukimura's neck, his expression kind and tender.

Yukimura blinked in surprise. His heart was overflowing with love for this being in front of him, and Yukimura wondered if he could ever love anybody like this. He smiled lovingly at the black haired teen, and he was so tempted to be in those comforting arms again.

Sanada seemed to have read his thought, as he slowly embraced the bluenet into his warmth. Yukimura buried his face inside the warmth and he turn to nuzzle the bronzed skin on the juncture between Sanada's neck and shoulder. They embraced in each other's warmth for a few minutes, before reluctantly releasing each other and walking back to the Sanada household.

.

Yukimura never felt happier in his life. Everyday was filled with joy and happiness – and he was living in this bliss with the person he loves most. He stared fondly at the usual scene of Sanada shouting at his nephew over the dinner table. Sanada had left behind his stoic and quiet nature when Sasuke decided to_ accidentally _pour loads of pepper onto Sanada's portion of yakiudon, causing Sanada to nearly spit out his food. The 4-year-old laughed openly at his uncle when Sanada quickly downed a glass of water onto his burning throat.

After their meal, Sanada and Yukimura took over the dishes while Sanada's mother went to serve dessert to the men. When they finally retired to their room, Sanada fell onto his bed and exhaled. "That Sasuke had just shortened my life span, tarundoru!"

Yukimura sat on the bed next to him and leaned towards Sanada. "Mmm… you poor thing," he said sympathetically as he cupped his lover's cheeks and captured the sullen lips. All the passion and love they have bottled up for the last few weeks poured into that warm, desperate kiss.

Sanada pulled back slightly in surprise. "What was that for?" he breathed out huskily as their foreheads rested against each other. Yukimura chuckled softly, sending shivers down Sanada's spine. The bluenet traced the chiseled lips before placing another chaste kiss onto it. "We haven't kissed since Nationals started," he pouted slightly. "You were so busy training that we haven't really gotten to spend much time together," said Yukimura, his tone slightly annoyed.

Sanada sighed before wrapping his arms around the lithe body and pulling him down, causing Yukimura to lie on top of his own body. "You were pretty busy training yourself, Yukimura. Don't just blame me," said Sanada.

Yukimura gently punch the Sanada's chest. "Are you blaming me, Sanada?" he warned. Sanada let out a sigh and he tightened his arms around Yukimura's waist. "No, of course not," he replied.

They both then fell into a comfortable silence. Yukimura leaned against Sanada's chest and could hear the thundering heart beat.

"Lets go somewhere during this weekends," said Yukimura. Sanada paused for a moment before replying, "Where do you want to go?" asked the Emperor.

The Child of God thought for a moment and he sighed in content. "Anywhere is fine, as long as I am with you," he said.

Sanada heart raced for a second and his hand move upwards to tangle into the soft blue hair. He placed a kiss on top of Yukimura's head, breathing in the sweet smell of the bluenet's shampoo. "Lets go to Kyoto for a day trip then," Sanada breathed out. It was rare to have Yukimura all to himself for a whole weekend and he was dying to get his lover away from his annoying nephew's clutches.

Yukimura raised his head and he gave Sanada such a loving smile that Sanada flushed slightly. "I would love to," said the bluenet. "I've never been to Kyoto before," he beamed. Sanada returned the smile and he cupped the back of Yukimura's head to lean in for a kiss. "Ok. We shall leave tomorrow morning then.

* * *

><p>Well, that's it for chapter 10. Please review. =D<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

****Hey there. Chapter 11 is up! Thanks for reviewing, **Fanfic Lover, Pri-Chan 1410, Kitty723**, and **lemon-and-chai**. Love you guys! This chapter is for you all.

I did a little research on Kyoto through the internet since I've never ever step foot anywhere near Japan before. So I hope it's consistent with the actual Kyoto. If there are any obvious/significant mistakes about my research, feel free to let me know. =D Now, let's enjoy the story!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11: Treasured Moments<strong>

Yukimura and Sanada left early morning for their day trip. Sanada's mother was beaming happily, "Buy back some souvenirs, Genichirou," said his mother.

Sanada and Yukimura then boarded the bullet train. It would take around three hours to reach Kyoto. For once, they each carried a backpack instead of their usual tennis bags. Yukimura's eyes were shining and Sanada could see he was indeed looking forward to visiting Kyoto. Hell, even the usual stoic Emperor is looking forward to it, as he had never been to the old capital before.

Yukimura flipped open a Kyoto traveling guide, and was reading enthusiastically, while Sanada was just glancing at him. Yukimura in this time is really so different from the future self. "You're acting like a child, Yukimura," commented Sanada.

Yukimura's eyes moved from the book to Sanada and he pouted. "Of course I am. This is considered our first date, isn't it? We've been so busy practicing for Nationals that we haven't gone on a date yet!" complained Yukimura.

Sanada lightly shook his head. "You were the one who insisted on more training and running more laps," Sanada replied patiently. Yukimura just huffed back with a slight annoyance.

.

As they reached Kyoto Station, Yukimura dragged Sanada to Maruyama Park. Although the park was not as beautiful during spring, it was still a sight to behold. Autumn leaves were gathering around, gracefully led by the wind. Sanada felt in peace and a flash dazzled his eyes. He turned to the source and saw Yukimura holding onto a camera, his mouth curved into a grin. "Nice picture. You were smiling, Sanada," he said in a teasing tone and Sanada growled lightly. "It's rude to take other people's pictures without asking. Give it to me, tarundoru!" He reached out for the camera but Yukimura stuck his tongue out playfully and easily dodged the camera away from the Emperor. "No way! I rarely have any pictures of you," he said and Sanada sighed in defeat.

"Fine, but only just for today," he reluctantly said and Yukimura grinned triumphantly.

They took a casual walk around the park, and also visited Yasaka Jinja Shrine that was nearby. Yukimura was eagerly capturing pictures, and much to Sanada's distaste, Yukimura asked another tourist to help take a picture of himself with Sanada.

.

They left Maruyama Park after an hour plus and this time, they took a train to experience a tea ceremony. Sanada then bought some Ocha there for his mother and they stopped by a famous stall for ramen lunch.

After that, it was already nearly mid afternoon. Time was passing so fast and Sanada wished that time would just stop. The two of them was now in a flower arranging school.

Sanada was watching Yukimura arranging flowers and being supervised by the teacher there. Sanada captured a few pictures of Yukimura while he was concentrating on cutting a flower stem. "You are a natural at this," she gave a nod of approvement at Yukimura's centerpiece after he finished. Sanada nearly snorted, _'Of course he is. Plants and flowers are his best friend.'_

Then again, Yukimura seemed to fit in so well with this. Sanada could never imagine himself doing something so out of character like flower arranging. No, there is no way he would ever get caught in this.

Unfortunately, fate wasn't on his side when Yukimura glanced up at his boyfriend and beamed, "Why don't you give it a try, Sanada?" Sanada blinked rapidly before rolling his eyes. Yukimura had got to be kidding. "No thanks, flowers and me don't mix well," he commented and Yukimura laughed.

The bluenet stood up from his sitting position and pulled at Sanada's arm. "Come on. Try it once," Yukimura was pleading and Sanada sighed inwardly. _'Here we go again. Yukimura and his puppy eyes.'_

Seeing Yukimura with such an expression was a torture. Sanada can never ever say no to the bluenet so he let out an exasperated sigh and walk towards the table. "Alright. But in turn, you will do Japanese calligraphy later with me," demanded Sanada. Yukimura just beamed and nodded.

Sanada sat down and saw a roundish base with different types of flowers and leafs beside it. He let his instincts take over and the first thing that came into his mind was Yukimura. Picking up a blue rose he took the pliers and shortened the stem before placing it on the base.

A few minutes passed and Sanada breathed out. His flower piece was done and he placed the pliers down. The instructor inspected it before beaming at the stoic teen. "I can tell you put a lot of love when arranging this," she smiled. "Were you thinking about someone you love when you made this?" she asked.

Sanada fought the urge to blush and he simply nodded. Yukimura was stunned when looking at Sanada's flower arrangement was neither elaborate nor perfect, but it exuded elegance – as Sanada had placed a few light blue roses, surrounded by lavender and leafs. As they paid for their flower arrangements, Yukimura couldn't help but teased Sanada. "Thinking about me, Sanada?" he whispered suggestively to Sanada. Sanada froze a little, before shrugging. "If you say so," he replied in a surprisingly even voice. Yukimura growled in annoyance at Sanada's lack of response, and Sanada just gave a tiny smile, patting the blue hair.

Their last stop was at a Japanese calligraphy school, where it was time for Sanada's talent to shine.

When they left the calligraphy school, it was nearly evening. Sanada turned to Yukimura, "Want to get something to eat first before we head back?" asked the Emperor. Yukimura nodded absentmindedly at his side. Sanada then decided to do something surprising and he reached out for Yukimura's hand and entwined their fingers together. Yukimura jolted slightly before smiling gently and tightening his hold.

.

It was close to midnight by the time Yukimura and Sanada reached Kamakura Station. When they reached home, Sanada's mother was absolutely delighted at the Ocha and Wagashi that Sanada had bought home.

Yukimura took a hot bath in Sanada's bathroom while Sanada was unpacking his things. By the time Yukimura came out from the bathroom, he saw a sleeping figure on the bed. _'Ah, he must be tired,'_ thought Yukimura fondly. _'Well, we were out walking the whole day after all. Should I wake him up?'_ Yukimura softly giggled as he stared closely Sanada. The Emperor was breathing evenly in soft exhales. His lips were slightly parted and his hair slightly disheveled.

Yukimura examined his face closely and saw how gentle Sanada's features actually were. His brows were relaxed and not usually frowning and he looked so peaceful. Yukimura fingered the strands of black hair and was surprised at how soft it felt, despite its spiky appearance. He was just contented at staring at Sanada – it was a rare treat to have his usual stoic boyfriend so unguarded. Yukimura removed the towel around his neck and went to lie down next to Sanada. He snuggled closer to the toned body and let his mind drift off to sleep as well.

.

Sanada woke up to find something warm covering his chest. He gently rubbed his eyes and turned his head to find a sleeping Yukimura on his bed next to him, and an elegant hand resting on his chest. He blinked repeatedly before relaxing his body. He looked over at his alarm clock and saw that it was 5.00am. He needed a shower, but he was afraid his movement would wake up the bluenet. Thus, very gently, he lifted the pale hand off his chest and placed it on the bed. Yukimura fidgeted a little in his sleep before his usual breathing resumed. Sanada smiled gently, slowly getting off the bed and wrapped the comforter over the sleeping bluenet. Then, he quietly went to his bathroom and took a shower.

Since it was still early, Sanada went to the dojo on the other side of the house and practiced kendo. He had put on his usual hakama and his hand held a shinai. He closed his eyes as he gracefully swung the shinai across the room, with his eyes still closed as he let his instincts took over.

Genemon was surprised when he passed by the dojo to see his grandson practicing kendo so early in the morning. Sanada had been so busy with tennis these days that Genemon thought that the young teen had forgotten how to even hold a shinai properly.

The seventy-year-old man slowly slide the door open to the dojo and there stood his grandson, a fiery vision of grace. _'Impressive. He has improved a lot,' _thought Genemon as folded his arms and watched his grandson performing a series of fierce attacks. When it was finished, Sanada opened his eyes once more and turned to his grandfather. He gave a bow of respect upon seeing him. "Good morning, grandfather," he said. Genemon gave a loud grunt in response as he stepped into the dojo. "Impressive, Genichirou. I'm surprised that you are getting better. You are a nearly a 5-dan swordsman and yet you moved like a 6-dan swordsman instead," his grandfather complimented. Sanada said a thank you humbly, as it was uncommon to see his grandfather throwing praises. _'That's cause I am actually two years older than I am now, grandfather,'_ Sanada thought as his heart raced inside his chest. He was relieved that his grandfather wasn't suspicious about it and he continued the second series.

Yukimura woke up a few hours after Sanada had left, leaving the bed on his side feeling cold. He cleaned his teeth and took a quick shower before changing out of his pyjamas. Then, he went downstairs and saw Sanada's mother cooking in the kitchen. "Good morning, Sanada-san," greeted Yukimura. Sanada's mother beamed at Yukimura in return, "Good morning Yukimura-kun. Can you go get Genichirou in the dojo? Breakfast is nearly ready," said the cheerful woman. Yukimura nodded dumbly and he walked to the other side of the house. He had been to the dojo a few times many years ago to see Sanada practice kendo.

As he reached there, he saw that Genemon passing by and he greeted him politely. The oldest Sanada greeted him back in return and he walked passed him, leaving Yukimura alone. The dojo was facing the garden and Yukimura saw that the doors of the dojo were slide open, allowing fresh air to circulate the dim dojo. He took a glimpse inside and saw Sanada focusing. Then, before he could process how good Sanada looked in a hakama, the five bamboo slates surrounding him were sliced cleanly into half.

Yukimura blinked repeatedly. _'Wow, Sanada,'_ he thought, impressed by the unnatural speed that Sanada possessed. Sanada exhaled before noticing another presence nearby. He turned towards the entrance of the dojo and saw Yukimura, his mouth agape. Sanada replaced the shinai onto the usual sword stand before walking towards the bluenet.

Yukimura closed his mouth shut when he realized that he was staring like an idiot at Sanada but he couldn't help it. The Emperor looked so attractive in a hakama that Yukimura thought that it was a sin to let Sanada wear such clothing. His toned abs and broad shoulders were more noticeable and the white top contrasted his bronzed skin perfectly.

"Your mother said that breakfast is ready," Yukimura said, and he glided over to Sanada and placed a light kiss on the toned jaw. "You look absolutely irresistible, Sanada," whispered Yukimura and Sanada's eyes widened before a red tinge marred his cheeks. Yukimura just chuckled at Sanada's reaction.

.

As the days flew by, Christmas was around the corner and the tennis club was organizing a party in the school hall. The captain had gotten permission from the principal and everyone was busy doing the preparations for it. Yukimura was shouting out orders; Sanada and Yanagi were setting up a Christmas tree; Marui and Jackal were setting up the tables while Niou was busy pranking a few new club members. The trickster was given a good telling off by Yukimura and was ordered to go do the shopping instead. "Yukimura fukubuchou is actually scarier than Sanada," Marui commented as he blew his usual apple flavored bubblegum.

Sanada lightly glared at Marui and told him to get back to work. Yanagi approach him and whispered into his ears, "So, how is it going with Seiichi, Genichirou?" asked Renji. Sanada flush a little before straightening one of the branches of the tree. "What do you mean, Renji?" Sanada feigned ignorance.

Yanagi just rolled his eyes as he put an ornament onto the tree. "Come on, Genichirou. Who do you think I am? And for your information, I've known about you two for months." Sanada turned away, feeling slightly embarrassed, earning a chuckle from Yanagi. "Oh, Genichirou. You are actually two years older and yet you are so embarrassed. Well, I guess I can assume that your relationship is going well."

"Were you guys also like this in the future?" he casually asked. Sanada paused for a moment. This is the first time that Yanagi had asked about the future, and he must be careful in answering. He would have to somehow twist his answers around the truth without telling lies – as Sanada had never told lies before.

"We had a professional relationship," Sanada commented. "We held a great respect for each other and we got along well, if that is what you meant."

Yanagi didn't seem convinced. "Wait, you guys weren't a couple from your time?" Sanada pursed his lips, before answering, "Not like this," he said truthfully. "We had feelings for each other but we didn't get together," said Sanada. He hoped that Yanagi would be satisfied with this answer. _'It's not that we didn't get together - it's that I was too late,'_ he thought. The data master seemed to be satisfied with Sanada's answer as he nodded.

* * *

><p>And that's it! Please review! XD<p>

* * *

><p><em>Ocha<em> – Japanese Tea

_Wagashi_ – Japanese Sweets

_Shinai_ – A Japanese sword made up of four bamboo slates

* * *

><p>Replies to reviewers:<p>

**Fanfic Lover:** Actually, I'm also a little stuck now. I'm having a little writer's block so even I am not sure what will happen to Yukimura. It depends on my muse on that day. Ahaha. But I'm glad to see that you are enjoying the story! So how did you find their date in Kyoto? Do let me know. XD I don't plan to give up on any fics but updates may be a little slow when I run out of ideas. Thanks for the support!

**Pri-Chan 1410:** Thanks for reviewing! Glad that you are still enjoying my story! XD

**Kitty723:** Yes! Finally Sanada and Yukimura are going on a date! Lols. Kirihara and Niou? Haha not yet. Kirihara has not appeared yet so it's unlikely he will crash their date. XD

**lemon-and-chai:** Aww glad that you enjoyed it! Thanks for the kind words. Yes... Sanada has to figure something out. I have to also figure something out so that Sanada can figure something out. Haha. XD


End file.
